Hikari no Aura
by msfox103
Summary: Akira is a girl who obtained a special gift from her partner Pokémon, and because of this gift Team Rocket searches for her so they can use her gift for their own evil and selfish wishes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer for the whole story: I do not own Pokémon! I only own my OC's and the plot!

* * *

**Hikari no Aura**

**Chapter 1: Who's Team Rocket?**

Its a beautiful Saturday morning and the sunlight is coming through the window in Akira's bedroom, in her apartment. Today is a very special day for Akira, she was suppose to go see professor elm at his lab today, to receive her first Pokémon. As the sunlight hits Akira in the face, she quickly rolled over to her right side to keep the sunlight out of her eyes. Then Akira sits up in bed, rubs the sleepers out of her eyes, stands up and stretches out her arms and legs. Akira slowly walks over to the bathroom, she shuts the door behind her, uses the bathroom, washes her hands , and then her face. Akira looks into the mirror and sees her beautiful light blue eyes and smile. Then she grabs her hair brush and brushes her medium length, wavy ,dark chocolate hair. Next Akira walks out of the bathroom, goes to her closet, takes out her Houndour hoodie and dark grey jeans, then puts them on. After that Akira walks over to her dresser next to her bed, opens a jewelry box and takes out a necklace with a light purple stone on it. This necklace is very precious to Akira because it was given to her by her parents. Finally she puts her socks and her black and white high tops on. Then Suddenly Akira looks over to her alarm clock and sees that the time is 8 o'clock."8oclock! I should have been at Professor Elms lab two hours ago_"._ I should hurry and get to the lab".

"Akira runs down stairs to the front door then walks outside and over to the labs front doors. Akira tries to open the labs front doors, but they are suspiciously locked " That's weird Professor Elm knows that I am coming to his lab today , why did he lock the door"? Akira walks around to the side of the lab and calls Professor Elms name, but Professor Elm never answers. Akira then walks over to a window near the front door of the lab, but suddenly ducks "Hey who are those strange people standing in professor elms lab? That's weird they have a big red R on their shirt". Akira peeks in the window to get a closer glance and she sees those strange people tying up Professor Elm. Akira backs away from the lab and nervously paces back and forth trying to figure out how to get to the lab without being seen by those people with the R on their shirt: "_Lets see, I could try sneaking around behind the lab. Maybe I could find an open window or something to help me get inside". _Akira continues pacing back and forth: " _On the other hand, if I don't try to get to the lab something bad could happen to professor elm...". _Akira spends twenty minutes pacing back and forth trying to decide what she should do. Finally she makes a decision: " _Well I maybe nervous and have no idea what kind of danger I might face, but I cant just stand here and do nothing. Hold on professor I will find someway to help you"._

* * *

Meanwhile at the lab: Team Rocket is tying Professor Elm to a chair in his lab. A man with short black hair with a white streak on the left side, glasses, goatee walks up to Professor Elm then suddenly stops in front of him, crosses his arms then looks down at him with cold eyes and a sinister grin on his face. " Please excuse us for our rudeness, my name is Sebastian and I am a scientist for team rocket. We have come here today looking for a girl, her name is Akira Akari, perhaps you have heard of her. My sources tell me she is supposed to pay you a visit today".

" I'm not telling you people anything, untie me and then get out of my lab"!

A man with muscles, sunglasses an yellow hair walks up behind professor elm cracks his knuckles loudly then he put his left hand on professor elms left shoulder an squeezed his shoulder as hard as he could. Professor Elm screams loudly and a tear comes out of his eye.

Professor Sebastian smirks: " It looks like the professor needs time to think about what just happened to him. Everyone please follow me to the next room, Oh and professor when I get back you better be ready to talk". Professor Sebastian and the other rocket agents walk out of the room.

Ten minutes later Akira finally finds an open window: "I cant believe I found an open window. Hey look at all the different kinds of Pokémon in Professor Elms yard wow, There's a mareep, a snubbull, a Jolteon a chickorita, cyndaquil and wow a totodile Professor Elm sure has a lot of Pokémon! Akira hears some voices coming from inside the lab so she crouches down at the window and her heart starts to race. _Why is Professor Elm tied up and who are those scary people in the lab with him"?_

Professor Sebastian and the rocket agents walk back into the lab, Sebastian immediately walks over to Professor Elm and puts his hands behind his back with a smile on his face: "So Professor Elm are you ready talk"?

"Like I said before im not telling you people anything I wont put Akira's life in jeopardy"!

" Professor Elm I suggest that you stop being stubborn and tell me where I can find the girl. You have two choices you can either tell me where I can find Akira or if you insist to continue being stubborn we can hurt you and the Pokémon you have here at the lab. Now listen to me professor I don't have much patience, so be a good boy and tell me where she is".

* * *

Meanwhile outside of the lab:

Akira is trembling and her heart is racing. " _I don't even know who these people are and what could they possibly want with me_"? Akira sits and thinks hard for five minutes about what those people could possibly want with her. Suddenly Akira hears something whimpering and it sounds like its coming from inside the lab. So Akira carefully peeks in the window and sees a Pokémon locked in a cage. " _Its a Houndour and its a different color to wow! I never thought I would be lucky enough to see one in person, but wait why would it need to be in a cage? I bet those people inside the lab had something to do with it! I have an idea I can use my telepathy to communicate with that Houndour maybe this Pokémon can tell me who those people are. Then later we can save Professor Elm_".

Akira sits in the grass next to the open window then she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath so that she can connect her mind with Houndour's : "_Houndour can you hear me"? _A few seconds pass then Akira hears Houndour's voice_._

_" Yes, who are you"?_

_" My name is Akira, and I am here to rescue you and Professor Elm. Do you know who those people standing around Professor Elm are"?_

_" Yes I do! the women with the silver hair and silver cold eyes is Hun, The man with muscles, sunglasses and yellow hair is Attila, The man with the blue hair and olive green eyes is Pierce. Now the man standing in front of Professor Elm with the short black hair with a white stripe on the left side, glasses and goatee is Professor Sebastian, he is the one in charge of their mission, together they are team rocket and believe me they are bad news"!_

_" Houndour, how do you know who these people are"?_

_" I was used as their experiment, it was terrible they ran all these different tests on me, painful tests. They would shoot me with tranquilizer darts and then when I would wake up I would see wires all over me, it was terrifying"!_

_" Im sorry to hear that Houndour. Listen how about I get you out of this cage and we can find a way to help the professor"._

_"I do really appreciate that Akira thank you"!_

_"Your welcome, now is there a key nearby that unlocks your cage"?_

_"Yes, the key is on top of my cage"._

_" That's perfect Houndour! all I have to do is open you cage and then we can quietly sneak out of here"._

_"That's a good plan Akira, but im afraid it wont be that easy. Listen you have to be careful because if any of those people see you, its over, none of us will escape them and who knows what they will do to us"?_

_" Thanks for the warning Houndour, but I will be careful don't worry"._

Akira winks at Houndour then quietly climbs through the window and grabs the key to Houndour's cage: "_Good job Akira, now carefully unlock the cage then we can quietly sneak away"._

_" Don't worry Houndour what could possibly go wrong"._

Akira holds her trembling hand, then hesitates for a moment. Finally Akira turns the key and a loud click is heard: "_Akira I thought you said that you would do this quietly"! _

_" It wasn't that loud Houndour relax"._

Suddenly Hun looks over at the cage where Akira and Houndour is: "Hey brat what do you think you are doing"?!

Sebastian suddenly looks over at the cage: " Its Akira everyone quickly capture her".

Akira and Houndour jump out the open window: "Run Houndour"!

"_Im running as fast as I can Akira_ ". Houndour exclaimed with a growl.

" I can see route 29 we can make it," Akira yelles with a victorious grin that crossed her face.

" _Wait what about Professor Elm we cant leave him he needs us_".

_" Your right Houndour, but how do we get back to the lab without them catching us_".

Hun, Attila and Pierce are catching up to Akira and Houndour: "STOP BRAT"!

"_ We need a plan Akira and quickly_". Akira thinks for a few seconds: "_That's it, Houndour use smog_"!

Team Rocket starts coughing: " Houndour look the guys who are guarding the front door are gone. Now's are chance lets go save the professor".

" I cant see anything, Skarmory use gust to blow this smog away". Skarmory uses gust and blows the smog away. "What the... she's gone"?

* * *

Akira and Houndour run inside the lab: Akira wasn't paying attention to where she was going and runs right into Professor Sebastian from behind. Akira stumbles then falls onto the labs cold hard floor. The girls eyes widens the moment she looks up and sees the person she run into. A cold shiver went down her spine and stopped her from moving for a blink of an eye. Suddenly Sebastian turns around then bends down and picks Akira up by her collar, grabs her wrist and stares into her eyes with a cold look. " Well its nice to finally meet you ".

Akira just stands there staring into Professor Sebastian's cold gaze and is to petrified to even move a muscle it was like she is in some sort of terrifying trance. Akira gulps, her throat is dry and only a small whimper escaped her lips. Without any warning Sebastian pulled Akira closer to him" I hope you appreciate our little visit, we came just for you". Suddenly Houndour looks up and sees that Sebastian has Akira in his grasp. Houndour backs up and then lunged at Professor Sebastian's hands. When Houndour hit Sebastian's hands he lost his grip on Akira causing her to fall onto the labs cold hard floor again.

Akira quickly jumps up and sees an opened door leading into the library. Akira and Houndour run into the library as fast as they can, Akira slams the door shut and locks it.

A scowl crosses Sebastian's face but his grin grew wider and more sinister. Sebastian took out his radio... "This is Sebastian, Akira just ran into the lab and locked herself in the library get in here and capture her".

"Yes sir".

Akira and Houndour looks around the library and see a balcony on the right side of the room, a chandler on the celling, a red carpet on the floor, a big bay window on the left side of the room , a couch and two chairs siting in front of the window. _"Wow Houndour look at the size of this library, there must be hundreds of book in here"._

_" Professor Elm must have a lot of time on his hands to read all of these books"._

Akira suddenly hears Team Rocket trying to break down the door:_ "Houndour we cant stay in this room team rocket will eventually break down this door and capture us. Do you see any other doors or an open window. Houndour are you even listening to me, why are you staring at that bookshelf and not looking for an exit_"!

" Akira keep you voice down I think I found something". Houndour looks over to his right and sees a book that looks like it wasn't put back properly. Akira see that big red book that's on my right"?

" Yeah, what about it Houndour"?

" It makes the rest of the bookcase look sloppy fix it its bothering me".

Akira smacks her forehead with a giant face palm. "_Are you kidding me Houndour we are running for our lives from team rocket and your more concerned with a book that wasn't put back properly. How does that help us"?_

Houndour is giving Akira that cute puppy face. "_Fine Houndour I will fix that book for you. Just stop with the cute face please_".

" _Sure thing Akira anything for you_". Houndour smiles. " _Thank you Akira your a real pal_".

Akira backs up to see where that book is located on the bookshelf. Suddenly she bumps her back against a smaller bookshelf, a book that was sitting on top of the bookcase falls and hits Akira on the head. Akira groans: "_That really hurt, hey look at this book its all about aura wow! I wonder what the first chapter is about_"?

Akira starts flipping through pages in the book: "_Hello earth to Akira remember me, are you going to fix that book for me sometime today_"?

Akira's reading the book: "_What book Houndour_"?

Houndour walks up to Akira and knocks the book out of her hands: "_Hey, what did you do that for Houndour"?_

_" That's the wrong book Akira I meant the one on this bookcase"._

_" Oh yeah, sorry Houndour I got so caught up in this book. I will fix that book right now_".

Akira walks over to the bookshelf and fixes the book. As soon as Akira places the book back, the bookshelf moves to the left and reveals a staircase leading to a secret room. "_ Houndour im sorry I ever doubted you and im sorry I got mad at you, you just saves our lives_". Akira gives Houndour a hug.

"_That's ok Akira I forgive you, come on lets go_". Akira and Houndour are about to start down the stairs when suddenly a loud noise comes from the library door. Akira looks over at the door and sees a foot suddenly break through the bottom of the door. Akira holds back a scream and a shiver runs down her spine.

" _Akira hurry we don't have much time team rocket will be in this room any minute_"!

Akira and Houndour just make it inside the secret room as the bookcase shuts behind them. It is completely dark, Akira and houndour are now walking blindly in the dark with nothing to tell them where they are going then Akira gets an idea. "_Houndour your a fire type right_".

" _Yes, but im also a dark type to he he get it Akira we are walking in the dark and I am a dark type Pokémon_".

"_ Houndour you're crazy". What I was going to say was since you are a fire type"._

_Houndour interrupts Akira "And a dark type"._

_ "Yes Houndour, and a dark type listen I want you to use ember to give us some light"._

_ " And the magic words are"._

Akira rolls her eyes and sighs : "_Please houndour will you use ember so we can see where we are going so we wont trip over anything_".

_ " Sure Akira, now see was it that hard"._

_ "Your pushing your lucky Houndour"._

_ " He he sorry Akira its just fun to mess with you"._

Houndour uses a small ember attack to light their way. Suddenly Akira and Houndour hear Team Rocket break down the door. " _lets keep going Akira and find a way out of here don't worry I will protect you from Team Rocket "._

* * *

Meanwhile back in the library:

" Professor Sebastian we broke down the door how do you want us to precede ".

Pierce I want you, Hun and Attila to bring Akira to me. Do what ever you have to capture her. I will be waiting here guarding Professor Elm. In the mean time maybe I can pick his brain and learn some more about Akira from him".

"Understood, lets go".

Houndour and Akira are still wondering around in the dark looking for another way out when Akira spots a desk with a lamp on it. "_ Houndour look a desk it the perfect place for me to read some more of this book. Hopefully that lamp will work and I can find out what secrets this book holds"._

_Houndour and Akira carefully make their way over to the desk . Akira try's to turn on the lamp. "Houndour the lamp works this is great. Wow this is incredible._

_" What does it say Akira"?_

_" Well the first chapter is about how a trainer and their partner Pokémon can be connected by a strange marking"._

_" What does this mark look like"?_

Akira starts to read the mysterious book and finds a picture of this marking_: "I found it houndour! it is a light purple outline of a heart and it can give the trainer special abilities but these abilities depend on what type the Pokémon is and how strong the bond between a Pokémon and their trainer is. So my guess is only a special Pokémon can have this marking and the trainer can learn new abilities as their bond grows stronger. Here is another interesting thing I found houndour it says when the Pokémon gives their trainer this mark they are forever connected and they share each other strength and weaknesses"._

_" Does it describe any major weaknesses"?_

_" There is one. It says that if the Pokémon partner feels pain, the trainer that is connected to this Pokémon will also share in their pain"._

_"Houndour remembers something important that team rocket mentioned while he was being experimented on. I don't want to scare Akira, I need to tell her what they said, but first I need to know if what team rocket said is truly possible. Hey Akira does the book say if its possible to copy this ability"?_

_" That's a strange question to ask houndour but let me check". _Akira flips through the book until she comes to the last chapter_. "It does Houndour it says this mark contains great power but in the wrong hands this marks power can give someone complete control of all Pokémon and they can use these Pokémon to do what ever they please, but that's not the worst part Houndour"._

_" What could be worse than that"?_

_" They will be truly unstoppable and everyone will be at their mercy"._

_" So what they said is possible' _Houndour gets a cold chill and decides that it is time that he tells Akira. "_Um Akira I have something I have to tell you_".

"_Not now Houndour cant you see im trying to read"._

_" But Akira"._

* * *

Back in the library

" We have checked this whole library and we still haven't found the girl"! Attila leans on the secret bookcase and pushes the big red book back in place.

The bookcase starts to move to the left and a secret room is revealed. So that's where she went and why we couldn't find her".

" Yes Hun I believe you are right. Pierce smiles and chuckles in a sinister way. "Akira we are coming for you".

Pierce, Attila and Hun starts to walk down the stairs .

_"Akira will you just listen to me"!_

_" What is it Houndour im trying to read this book_

_" something just doesn't feel right I think Team Rocket might be closing in on us"._

_" Houndour you worry to much if Team Rocket was closing in on us don't you think we would hear footsteps or something".Akira suddenly hears familiar voices and footsteps. Akira starts to tremble and her heart starts to race. Houndour I really hate it when your right"._

_" Don't worry about it Akira I already know another way out"._

_" That's awesome Houndour ,but wait how did you find another way out"?_

_" Well while you were busy reading that book I went for a little walk around this room an found a window behind black curtains ,but since its dark in here you never noticed them"._

Akira gives Houndour another hug. "_Houndour I want to thank you for watching my back when I was to busy to listen to you"._

_" Isn't that what friends are for Akira"._

_" Yeah come one houndour lets get out of here"._

Akira and Houndour climbs under the curtains , sneak out the window and start climbing stairs that lead to another door.

_" Akira are we at the top yet my paws hurt_".

"Houndour we just started,_but if you cant handle walking up the rest of the stairs I understand"._

_" And what is that suppose to mean Akira"._

_" Oh nothing its just if you cant make it up the rest of the steps then you could never beat me in a race"._

_" Oh really Akira is that what you think. Well then how about a bet"._

_" Sure what's the bet"._

_" If I win you have to listen to what I wanted to tell you back in that other room"._

_"Ok but if I win..."._

_"Akira why are you looking at me like that"._

_"If I win you have to let me paint your claws pink"._

_"ALL OF THEM"._

_" Yes houndour all of them what do you say"._

_" I think you should get ready to smell defeat"._

_" READY..., SET..., GO!_

Meanwhile Pierce, Attila, and Hun are walking in the dark room when Hun sees a small light".

" Pierce, Attila I found something, follow me".

Pierce and Attila follow Hun to a desk with a lamp that is turned on".

" So its a lamp what's the big deal Hun".

Pierce puts his hand on the top of the lamp. " This lamp isn't hot that can only mean ..."

" Um that the lamp wont burn up"?

Pierce and Hun put their hand on their head. No Attila it means that brat was just here".

" That's right Hun, everyone split up and look for an exit".

* * *

Back in the lab: Professor Elm is struggling to get free. "Professor Elm why do you fight us"?

"Because I wont let you harm Akira, she is an innocent child let me go so I can help her".

" I am afraid that I cant let you do that professor, that girl is too important to us and if you want to try and be a hero I can make your life very unpleasant, do you hear me. I don't make threats you will be punished. Do I make myself clear professor".

"Yes...".

"Good boy, now professor I have a message for Akira, and I want you to personally deliver it for me".

Meanwhile Akira and Houndour are racing up the stairs.

"_Im going to beat you Houndour"._

_" Oh really , Hey Akira look up"._

_ Houndour is siting at the top smiling at Akira._

_" What how did you beat me to the top. You were complaining that your paws were hurting"._

_" You underestimated me Akira"._

_" Good job Houndour"._

_" Thanks Akira, since I won you have to listen to what I want to tell you back there"._

_" Well ok but only because you won"._

_" I think I should wait to tell you until this thing with Team Rocket is over we cant take a chance on them capturing us"._

_" Sounds good houndour lets take a rest im bushed from running up all those stairs"._

* * *

Attila have you found anything yet ".

"No, sorry Pierce".

" What about you Hun".

" Nothing yet".

Pierce grits his teeth, then he takes his fist and hits it against the wall behind him and a ping is heard Pierce pulls back the curtain and a open window is now visible. Pierce looks out the window and hears Akira laughing."Well what do we have here, so this is where she went, and look who is sitting at the top of those stairs. This day just keeps getting better and better".

"What should we do now Pierce"?

"I have tranquilizer darts in my pocket I want you and Hun to shoot one at each of them , we cant let them get away from us now can we. Pierce hands Attila and Hun a tranquilizer dart and a pipe to shoot them in. On my signal READY..., NOW"!

"_That was a lot of fun Akira, can we have another race soon"._

_" Sure Houndour maybe tomorrow"._

_" Akira is something bothering you"?_

_" I wont lie to you Houndour its just so many things has happened to me this morning. I thought today would be just a normal day. I never expected Team Rocket at the lab , I'm so confused why do they want to capture me what is so special about me that they need to kidnap me , Then this book just happens to hit me on the head. It wasn't just any old book its like I was suppose to find this book for some odd reason, and I never expected that Professor Elm has a bookcase that leads to a secret room. This is one crazy morning, but the one thing that made today special is that I met you and now we are friends"._

_" I understand Akira even I don't completely understand how I even ended up as Team Rockets experiment, but this morning when all hope seems lost you appear and rescue me . I really appreciate that Akira and I would go through all of this again if it meant we could be friends forever"._

_" We are friends and we can be friends forever if that is what you want Houndour I would never force you to stay with me if you didn't want to but its always nice to have a best friend by your side during such a hard time like this". Houndour puts his head under Akira's arm and licks her face. Houndour smiles while Akira chuckles._

_" Thanks Akira I... AKIRA LOOK OUT"._

_"Houndour shoves Akira out of the way, but gets hit by Hun's dart. " HOUNDOUR_ "!

" I missed, that mutt made me miss".

" Don't worry about it Attila my dart hit that mutt she wont leave without It. Hey brat we see you".

" Hun, Attila and Pierce start running up the stairs to capture Akira. "_Houndour they hit you with a sleeping dart come on lets go I can see a room at the end of the hallway. You have to get up please"._

_" Cant we just take a rest here im tired Akira "._

_" No Houndour listen to me you are stronger than this, you can make it to that room I believe in you"._

_" Your right Akira lets... Akira look out"!_

_" What houndour what do you see". Suddenly Pierce shoots a dart at Akira and hits her in her left shoulder_. "_Ouch"!_

_"Run Akira_"!

Akira and houndour make it half way up the hall they are so close to the room that they need to get to when suddenly the darts start to kick in. Akira falls to the ground exhausted from the dart, she turns around to see Pierce, Attila and Hun standing where they were ,laughing at her. Pierce walks up behind Akira, bends down, grabs her by the collar and pulls her up. Pierce smirks. Suddenly Houndour turns around, try's to bite Pierce, Pierce drops Akira then Houndour walks over to Akira an puts his head under her arm to help her up. Hun, Attila both shoot another dart at Akira and they both hit her in the back. Akira feels like she could collapse at any moment.

"_Thank you Houndour for helping me_".

"_ I told you before Akira I wont let Team Rocket hurt you I will fight to protect you. Now lets get to that room_".

Akira and Houndour some how manage to find the strength to get into the room Akira shuts the door and locks it. "_Houndour my heart is racing I have never been this scared before in my life"._

Akira holds on to the side of the bed and hopes for the best.

Pierce , Hun and Attila are now standing in front of the door that leads to where Akira and houndour are hiding. ' We have her right where we want her trapped. Alright now Hun, Attila on my signal we will kick the door down, drag the girl and her mutt out of the room, then we can take her to Professor Sebastian. READY, ONE ,TWO, NOW!

Right before Team Rocket can kick in the door they hear Professor Sebastian's voice over their radio with police sirens in the background. This is Sebastian, the police are closing in on us. We have no choice we have to retreat we will capture the girl another day, everyone meet me at the chopper".

" You got lucky this time Akira,but next time you wont be so lucky we will capture you and I wont go easy on you next time we meet".

Pierce looks to the right side of the door and sees an escape rope hanging up on a hook . Pierce ties one end of the rope to the railing of the balcony and Team Rocket escapes without anyone seeing them. "_Their gone Akira"._

_" I heard Houndour this is great, how do you feel"._

_" I feel tired but I can make it. How do you feel Akira_

_" I feel like... I could pass out at any moment"._ Akira breathes heavily and groans as her sight becomes blurred.

_" They did hit you with three darts Akira"._

_" Never mind that lets go check on professor...". Akira suddenly collapses on the floor._

_" Akira ! Don't worry I will go and get professor elm I will be back soon"._

The door is locked and Houndour cant reach the lock so Houndour backs up and uses a tackle attack at the door and smashes right through it then runs to go get Professor Elm.

* * *

**Thank you for reading Chapter 1 I'm really excited about my story! I am currently working on chapter 2 Please review :) I hope everyone enjoys reading this chapter I really enjoyed writing it If anyone has any idea's for my story feel free to tell me.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Gift

**Chapter 2: The Gift**

Akira regains consciousness, she slowly opens her eyes and then looks around the room. Her sight is blurry and Akira groans." My head... it feels like my brain is going to crawl out of my skull". Akira puts her hand on her head then realizes she has a cold rag on her head. "What's going on, where am I? Ouch and why does my head hurt so much. Maybe I can get up and look around". Akira is so dizzy she couldn't find the strength to stand up. The girl decides to just remain where she is until her vision clears up. Twenty minutes later her vision clears up then she looks around the room and sees that she is in a library lying on a couch next to a bay window, with a dark blue blanket on top of her, a comfy pillow under her head, a IV in her arm and a oxygen mask on her face. She looks over at her right arm and sees the IV in her arm then starts to panic, her heart starts to race. Akira has no idea what is going on. She quickly jumps up, then try's to stand up, but she looses her balance and falls onto the library's floor.

The sudden noise in the library alerts Professor Elm in his lab. He and Houndour quickly run into the library and sees Akira lying on the floor groaning in pain. Professor Elm runs over to Akira and helps her back onto the couch. "Akira are you alright, how did you end up on the floor"?

" Who are you?, Leave me alone"!

She starts to struggle against Professor Elm. Akira blacked out earlier and has temporarily lost some of her memory. "Akira calm down! Its me Professor Elm".

The girl continues to struggle against Professor Elm. Houndour jumps onto her lap and makes the girl gasp because of it's weight and then suddenly licks her face. "_Akira its me Houndour, everything is alright Team Rocket is gone, you are in no danger"._

The girl hears Houndour's voice and suddenly her memory returns to her. She remembers how Team Rocket came to the lab, chased her through the library and how they shot her with darts that caused her to collapse onto the floor. "Houndour..., Professor Elm? What's going on, why is there an IV in my arm, How did you get untied and why does it look like the sun is getting ready to set"?

"Easy Akira, first things first how does your head feel"?

" My head is pounding".

Professor Elm takes the rag off of her head then takes her temperature. " Well I have good news for you. Your temperature is back to normal and you will make a full recovery".

" What are you talking about Professor, Im not sick".

" Your right Akira, but with a combination of exhaustion and those darts. You were in pretty rough shape".

"Thank you for looking after me Professor Elm".

" Your welcome Akira ,but you should thank Houndour if it wasn't for him I might not have found you".

" _Thank you Houndour_".

" _That's what friend's are for Akira_".

" Now let me go and get you something for that headache. Akira's stomach growls, Professor Elm chuckles. Looks like your hungry to, how does two ham and cheese sandwiches and a Pepsi sound to you"?

Akira's mouth waters."That sounds delicious thanks Professor Elm"!

" Your welcome Akira. When I come back I will answer all of your questions and explain everything that occurred today to you". Professor Elm walks out of the room and into his kitchen.

The girl sees that Professor Elm has left the room and pulls her blanket over her head. Houndour looks over at Akira and sees the blanket over her head.

"_Akira is there something bothering you_"?

The girl remained silent for a while.

_"Akira I cant help you unless you let me know what is going on inside your mind_".

She starts to play with her thumbs.

"_ You leave me no choice _".

Houndour climbs up onto the couch and jumps onto Akira's stomach and she groans, Houndour pulls the blanket away from Akira's face and see's that she is nervously playing with her hair and chewing on her lip.

"_ Akira what's wrong_"?

Akira turns her head away from Houndour. " _It's just to painful for me to talk about Houndour. Im not ignoring you It's just that you wouldn't understand_".

Houndour gives her a weird look." _Akira I was with you the entire time during that incident with Team Rocket earlier today_".

" _Yes, but_".

" _No buts Akira, I want_ answers._ Now I want you to look into my eyes"._

_" Why Houndour_"?

" _Just trust me_".

Akira rolls her eyes then turns her head towards Houndour and look's into Houndour's eyes, and sees that his eyes are turning a light purple color. Akira gasps and her heart starts to race. A few minutes pass and Houndour's eyes return to normal.

"_ I see, so that's what's bothering you Akira"._

_ Akira starts to tremble. What's going on Houndour"?_

_" I just had a vision_".

"_ A vision, how is that even possible Houndour"?_

_" Well Akira I..."._

Professor Elm walks back into the library with two ham and cheese sandwiches, a Pepsi and two headache pills. " Here Akira take these pills and your headache will be gone in about forty five minutes". Akira takes the headache medicine from Professor Elm, puts both pills in her mouth, opens her Pepsi, takes a drink then swallows the pills.

" Thank you Professor I really appreciate you helping me".

" My pleasure Akira, and here is your ham and cheese sandwiches enjoy".

The girl takes the sandwiches and starts to scarf them down.

" Easy,you don't have to eat them so quickly. I have plenty if you would like seconds".

Professor Elm looks over at the couch and sees Houndour curled up on Akira's stomach watching him." By the way Akira I've noticed how protective Houndour is of you and I thought it would be a good idea if you took Houndour as your first Pokémon is that alright with you"?

Akira looks over at Houndour and smiles. " _Houndour would you like to be my partner Pokémon_"?

Houndour barks and wags his tail. " _Nothing would make me happier Akira of course I'll be your partner_".

A smile crosses her face. " Professor Elm I choose Houndour as my first Pokémon".

" That's terrific Akira I know you and Houndour will make a powerful combination. By the way did you know that you can give a nickname to Houndour if you want to".

" _Akira thinks for a minute... How about Shadow, what do you think Houndour since you are a dark type after all_". Akira chuckles.

Houndour nods his head.

" Shadow that's a perfect name for Houndour since he follows you like your own shadow".

" So Professor Elm what exactly happened today"?

" Well Akira it all started early this morning._** I woke up at 5:30 as usual to release the Pokémon from their pokeballs so they can get their exercise and their breakfast. After this I went back into the lab to get the starter Pokémon ready for your arrival. By the time I was done with this I looked over at the clock and saw that it was already 6:00. Suddenly I heard a knock at the door. Akira's right on time she must be so excited to receive her first Pokémon. I better not keep her waiting any longer". Professor Elm opens the door then walks outside, Professor Elm scratches his head. " I know I heard a knock at this door, but who...".**_

_**"Suddenly a canister of knockout gas landed in front of me, but I still haven't seen anyone around. I look down at the canister and see this smoke coming out, but before I could get away from the canister with smoke coming out I started to feel sleepy, then the next thing I know I woke up and noticed that I am tied to a chair in my lab. Then I see these four people standing around me asking me to tell them everything I know about you, Akira**_".

" What happens next Professor"?

" You already know Akira, I saw you looking through my open window".

The girl gasps and her eyes widens. " So how did you get untied Professor"?

" _**Well I heard Officer Jenny's police sirens and the next thing I know is that Sebastian guy called those other people on his radio. Then right before he walked out the front door he turned around then looked at me with a sinister grin on his face then says**_...".

" _**This isn't over Professor we will capture Akira, It's only a matter of time, you cant protect her forever**_".

_**Sebastian walks out of the lab and goes into Team Rocket's chopper. A few minutes later after he left those other people ran through my lab and out the front door of my lab, then I heard what sounded like a chopper taking off. That's probably how they escaped. Then I heard something crash through a door in the library. Next thing I see is your Pokémon Shadow enter the lab, he ran up to me bites the rope holding me to the chair then chewed through it. After I was free Houndour started barking,pulling on my lab coat with his teeth. So I asked Shadow if he wanted me to follow him. Then he let's go of my lab coat and pointed to the library with his paw. So I followed Shadow and he lead me to a door with a big hole in the bottom of the door. I took out my key and unlocked the door then opened it.**_

_**Professor Elm gasps as he sees that Akira has collapsed on the floor. I ran in and knelt down to check your pulse on your neck and I was relieved to see that your were alive, then I put my hand on your forehead and I noticed that you had a fever so I carefully carried you out of that room and put you on the couch in my library. I also asked Shadow to bring the blanket that was on that bed. After I set you on the couch I had Shadow watch you while I went to grab a cold rag, the Iv and it's bag, then I went back into the lab to grab the oxygen machine. When I came back into the library I quickly put the cold rag on your head, then I turned the oxygen machine on, put the oxygen mask on your face. The last thing I did was carefully take your right arm, clean it off with an alcohol pad, then I put the IV in your vein so you wouldn't dehydrate. While you were asleep Officer Jenny arrived and I explained to her what happened today and she asked to speak with you. So I walked her into the library to show her that you were sleeping. I then explained to her how I found you. She then told me that she will search for these people and bring them to justice. Officer Jenny shook my hand then leaves**_".

Akira blinked in confusion until the fact that Team Rocket was after her brought her back to reality " Wow Professor, but wait why does the sun look like it will set soon"?

" Akira I found you around 12:00 and now it's almost 6:00 clock now so you have been sleeping for about five hours".

" Akira sighs. Professor Elm their is something I want to ask you".

" Sure Akira what's on your mind"?

" I found this book in your library, actually it just fell off the top of your bookshelf when I bumped my back into it and it hit me on the head".

" I'll tell you what Akira I will study that book tonight and tomorrow morning I will tell you everything that I found while studying that book before you leave tomorrow to start your journey".

" Thanks Professor".

Professor Elm looks at his watch. I don't mean to cut you off Akira, but I have to go and feed the Pokémon her at the lab their supper, then I have to put them back into their pokeballs before it gets dark, but first let me take that IV out of your arm. Professor Elm takes the girl's IV out then puts a bandage on her arm where the IV was. "I will be back in an hour to check on you".

Professor Elm walks out of the library and into his yard to take care of the Pokémon at the lab. Akira nervously turns to Shadow and gulps. "_ So... Shadow you said you saw a vision"._

_" Yes Akira I did"._

_ Akira is suspicious and thinks Shadow is pulling a prank on her. Alright Shadow if you really saw what I was afraid of then tell me what it was_".

" _I saw you in this cold scary lab and Sebastian walks up to you with that sinister grin on his face and those cold eyes. You try to escape, but Pierce is behind you then he suddenly grabs you then Sebastian..."!_

_" Akira's eyes widens and she starts to tremble. Shadow stop I believe you! That is scary how you just told me exactly what I saw in my mind, but that is so amazing at the same time! I wish I could do that"._

_" Well Akira I could help you with that"._

_" How Shadow"?_

Shadow lifts up his left paw and shows her an outline of a light purple heart. Akira's jaw drops. " _Shadow that mark on your left paw its..."!_

_" Yes Akira, this mark is the same one that's in your book"._

_" Is this what you were trying to tell me"?_

_" Yes and since you are my trainer now, I would like to share this ability with you, but only if you want it. I will not force you to except this gift it is your choice"._

" The girl thinks for a moment about Shadow's offer and makes a decision. _"Shadow I would be honored to share this ability with you. What do I have to do"?_

_" First I need you to get comfortable and relax"._

" Akira sits in front of Shadow on the couch with her legs crossed. She nods her head and smiles at Shadow to let him know that she is ready. " _Next I need you to close you eyes and to clear your mind"._

Akira closes her eyes, takes in a deep breath, exhales, then clears her mind of all distractions. Shadow then puts his left paw on Akira's forehead, then he closes his eyes and concentrates on Akira. The mark on Shadow's paw begins to glow. Akira starts to see these beautiful purple colors in her mind. Suddenly Akira feels this tingling sensation, then she sees Shadow's face in her mind within the aura mark. Shadow tells her to open her eyes and to try and stand up. Akira opens her eyes , then slowly tries to stand up. As soon as the girl stands up she immediately starts to feel dizzy. She puts her hands on her head and groans. Shadow looks over at Akira.

"_ Akira are you alright_"?

Akira turns and looks at Shadow. Shadow's jaw drops and he gasps as he sees Akira's eyes turning a light purple color. " _Akira you're... already about to have your first vision"._

Akira has her first vision. She sees herself tied to a chair in a cold scary lab as Akira looks around the room she sees Pierce, Hun and Attila standing around her guarding her so she doesn't try to escape. Suddenly Pierce walks behind Akira and holds her head to the right. She then sees Professor Sebastian chaining up Shadow, then Sebastian turns to Akira, smiles then shows her something silver in his hand. Akira's vision ends.

Akira gasps loudly, her heart starts to race and her vision is blurry.

"_ Akira! what's wrong? Akira!_"

Akira suddenly collapses onto the library's floor. Shadow jumps onto the bay window from the couch and hits the latch on the window. The window opens and Shadow Howls loudly out of the window. Professor Elm hears the howl and runs into the lab, then into the library with the starter Pokémon following behind him. Shadow continues to Howl until Professor Elm enters the room. Professor Elm runs into the room then he and the starter Pokémon run up to Akira. Professor Elm looks at Akira's forehead.

" Akira must have hit her head pretty hard for a mark like that to appear on her forehead like that. Chikorita use Vine Whip to help me lift Akira onto the couch".

Chikorita sniffs the girl, turns her head then walks away.

" Cyndaquil can you...".

Cyndaquil is running around in circles.

" Professor Elm takes his hand an face palm his forehead. " The one day I need them to listen to me and they don't, great".

Suddenly Totodile runs up to Akira then hits her in the face with a powerful Water Gun attack. Akira quickly wakes up and covers her face with her arms.

" Totodile that's enough".

Totodile stops using Water Gun, runs up to Akira and hugs her arm. Professor Elm looks ,sees the palms of Akira's hands and sees that same mark on her forehead is on the palms of her hands.

" That's weird, I know I have seen that mark somewhere before, but where..."? Akira how are you feeling?

" A little dizzy, but I feel fine".

" That's a relief".

Professor Elm takes Akira's right hand and helps her to her feet. "Thanks Professor".

" Your welcome Akira, but I've been meaning to ask you. What's that heart shaped mark on your forehead and on the palms of your hands? You didn't have them an hour ago".

" What mark"? Akira looks at her hands, gasps then runs over to the mirror on the wall. " That's the same mark Shadow has on his left paw"!

" Shadow has that mark to Akira please show me".

" _Shadow please lift up your left paw and show Professor Elm the mark on your paw_".

Shadow lifts up his left paw revealing a light purple heart outline on his left paw.

" Fascinating, Akira im going to go study that book after I put these Pokémon back into their pokeballs. What are you going to do"?

" I think im going to head back to my apartment and get some rest for my journey tomorrow".

" Alright Akira, but before you leave tomorrow can you stop at my lab then I can tell you what I found about that book".

" Sure thing Professor, have a good night. "_Come on Shadow I'll race you home_".

Akira starts running out of the lab. " _Wait Akira where do you live at. Akira..."._ Shadow sighs. " _This is going to be a long journey_".

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Team Rocket HQ.

" Everyone I've called this meeting because we failed to capture Akira. I have thought of a fool proof plan to capture her, but I will need everyone to cooperate with each other, especially you four lower ranked agents. If you don't follow Hun, Pierce and Attila's instructions and Akira escapes you will wish you never heard the name Professor Sebastian, do I make myself clear Botch".

" The name is Butch"!

" I don't care what your names are just don't let Akira escape. Now here's the plan". Professor Sebastian smiles then turns around to the dry erase board behind him and explains the plan to everyone.

Hun smiles. " This is going to be one surprise that brat will never forget".

" You said it Hun, the good Doctor really has thought of everything".

* * *

**Here is Chapter 2 guys I hope everyone enjoys reading this chapter if you do please review. I will start writing Chapter 3 If you like comedy you will enjoy chapter 3 ;) Sorry I haven't updated I a while I have been so busy with college I believe tomorrow is my last day. I will finish ch 3 soon and update thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3 Is it really all fun and games

** Chapter 3 Is it really all fun and games?**

Early the next afternoon Akira and Shadow are sleeping in the girls bedroom. When suddenly Shadow starts running in his sleep, he is dreaming about himself trying to rescue Akira from Team Rocket. He desperately tries to keep up with Team Rocket ,but just as he is closing in on them Pierce throws a metallic ring at him and ties his legs together. This causes Shadow to fall onto the ground. Then the Pokémon looks up and watches as Team Rocket escapes with his trainer in their chopper. Suddenly he wakes up in a cold sweat then jumps up to find the girl sound asleep in her bed, but as he jumps to his paws he slips on a blanket that is on the girls bed , stumbles then falls off of Akira's bed and onto her bedroom floor. Shadow stands up, shakes his head then realizes that it was just a horrible nightmare then sighs in relief. He also sees that the sun is up and that the girl is still sound asleep. Suddenly an idea pops into the Pokémon's mind to pull a prank on his trainer.

Shadow then hops onto Akira's bed then yells " _Akira hurry wake up Team Rocket is trying to break the lock on your door! Hurry get up we have to escape before they capture you"!_

The girls eyes suddenly shoot open, she tries to get up out of bed, but she is tangled up in her blankets, she struggles to get free thinking that Team Rocket has tied her up. The girl doesn't realize that she is on the edge of her mattress and suddenly falls off her bed and hits the floor. She then bumps her head on her dresser and knocks her glass of water over and it spills all over her head. "Hey... alright which one of you people poured that water onto my head! As soon as I get free im going to teach all of you a lesson in pain"!

Shadow is sitting on the edge of Akira's bed on his hind legs with his left paw on his head laughing at his trainer. The girl looks over at her Pokémon and sees him laughing at her. Akira grits her teeth and is angry that her partner would pull such a mean prank on her. Shadow continues to laugh at Akira, but suddenly he leans back and falls off her bed and onto her bedroom floor again. Akira looks over at Shadow and sees him fall off of her bed, she immediately forgets about being angry with her Pokémon and she starts laughing so hard that a tear comes out of her eye. Shadow looks over at his trainer and he sees that she is laughing, so he starts to laugh again.

A few minutes later Akira and Shadow both calm down and get ready to start their day. "_Well Akira that was fun , but we should probably get ready to leave, it is already 1:00 in the afternoon._

_" My thoughts exactly Shadow, but how about some breakfast first"?_

Shadows eyes widens, he sticks his tongue out and licks his lips. "_What will we eat Akira_"? Shadow grins. " Trainer o's"!

Akira rolls her eyes and points to her Partner Pokémon. " _Get real dog_"!

" _Did you just call me dog_!? _Well little girl I think I know what I want for breakfast_"! A grin crosses Shadow's face and he slowly walks toward Akira so he can scare her a little bit.

The girl gulps then backs up into a wall, then realizes that she is trapped and at her Pokémon's mercy. "_ What did you want to eat for breakfast Shadow_"?

" _Oh... I don't know maybe some cookies, donuts or maybe Akira o's"._

_ The girls heart starts to race "What ! no Shadow stay back"!_

_" Its too late girl, Im starving"! _Shadow walks up to the girl and looks her directly in the eye. Akira closes her eyes tightly and starts to tremble.

Suddenly Shadow yells " _Gotcha Akira_"! then he licks his trainers face and starts to laugh at the girl. _That's two Akira, you are so gullible"._

_" Oh yeah Shadow, well guess what"!_

_" What little girl"!_

_" Today is only beginning, you wait I will get you back"!_ A big grin crosses the girls face, and Shadow gulps. " _Don't be afraid partner I'm only joking with you_". Shadow sighs. " _Or... Maybe I'm not_". The girls Pokémon perks his ears up. " _He he looks like you are the one who's gullible. Alright lets go get ready to start our day. I'm going to go jump in the shower, then I will go make our breakfast"._

_" Sounds good to me Akira. While you are doing that I am going to go outside to use the little Houndour's room, if you know what I mean he he". Shadow winks._

Akira rolls her eyes then chuckles. The girl goes over to her closet to grab her spare Houndour hoodie and a new pair of dark grey jeans. Then she walks over to her dresser, grabs her necklace with the light purple stone, her undergarments and socks. After she has all these items in her arms she walks over to the bathroom to take a shower.

Meanwhile outside Shadow is using the bathroom when suddenly he hears Professor Elm calling for him.

" Shadow... Shadow"!

Shadow looks over and sees Professor Elm running towards him. When Professor Elm reaches the Pokémon he pets him on the head.

" Hey buddy, I'm glad your still here, can you tell your trainer to stop by my lab and see me before you guys leave"?

Shadow wags his tail and barks to tell Professor Elm that he understands.

" Thanks boy see you soon". Professor Elm walks back to his lab while Shadow runs back inside to see his trainer.

Back in Akira's apartment. Akira finished her shower, puts on clean clothes, brushed her hair, put her shoes on, then she put her hair up in a bun so she wouldn't get her hair in the food. The girl heads to the kitchen to prepare blueberry waffles with syrup, butter and a strawberry on top with some whipped cream on the strawberry. She also pours some moo moo milk into a glass for her and she pours some moo moo milk into a bowl for her Pokémon. Shadow runs in the kitchen to tell the girl what Professor Elm wanted him to tell her, when the Pokémon suddenly smells the freshly made pancakes and forgets all about what the Professor said,Its like he is in some kind of hunger trance.

" _There you are Shadow, I hope you are hungry... um Shadow hello"?_ The girl snaps her fingers then waves her hand in front of the Pokémon's face. The girl's Pokémon has a blank stare on his face. "_ Shadow, are you even listening to me_"!? Akira throws a strawberry at Shadow's forehead and her Pokémon suddenly shakes his head and comes back to his senses.

" _What the... oh hi Akira_". The Pokémon sniffs the air and smells the delicious pancakes and his mouth starts to water.

Akira chuckles. " _It looks like your hungry buddy would you like some pancakes"?_

_ " Yes, yes, yes"!_ Shadow is jumping for joy, while the girl puts a plate with two pancakes on it in front of her Pokémon, then she puts a plate on the table with two pancakes on it for herself.

"_ Would you like some fresh moo moo milk partner"?_

_ "Yes please"_. Akira takes the moo moo milk that she put in a bowl and puts it next to her Pokémon's plate of pancakes.

" _Hey partner after we are done eating we should stop by the Professor Elm's lab to see him before we leave on our journey_".

Shadow swallows the food in his mouth then suddenly remembers what Professor Elm wanted him to tell his trainer. " _Hey Akira"._

_ " What's on your mind partner"?_

"_ Well... um while I was outside Professor Elm ran up to me and said that he wants you to stop by his lab and see him before we start on our journey, it must be important_.

Akira gasps and her eyes widens. " _Maybe Professor Elm found some kind of secret in that book, I am so excited as soon as we are done eating lets hurry over to the lab"!_ Akira and Shadow quickly finish their breakfast, then the girl cleans up the dishes, grabs her backpack with a picture of her Pokémon's face on it.

"_Akira is that my face on your backpack"?_

_" Yes it is buddy, last night while you were sleeping I sewed a picture of your face onto my backpack"._

_ Shadow smiles." Thanks Akira, I'm glad that we are friends"._

_" Me to are you ready partner"?_

_" Yep"._

_" Alright, lets go see Professor Elm_"! The girl grabs her keys , locks the door behind her then the girl and her Pokémon walk outside and over to Professor elm's lab and knocks on the door, but know body answers. So Akira walks over to the window on the right side of the lab's front door, looks in then suddenly Totodile jumps up at the window growls then uses Scary Face attack at the girl. Since Akira wasn't expecting Totodile to jump out at her, the girl screams then backs up and trips over Shadow. Professor Elm hears a scream then runs outside to find the girl on the ground in front of the lab.

" Akira are you alright"?

" Yes, Totodile just surprised me".

Suddenly Totodile runs out to Akira, points at her and laughs.

"_ Hey you little agitator that wasn't very nice of you to scare me like that_".

Totodile walks over to the girl and hugs her arm. "_ Come on lady take a joke_".

Shadow starts to chuckle.

" _It's not funny Shadow"!_

_" Ha ha , yes it is you just don't want to admit it. He he the little guy got you good, he is alright in my book. Hey Akira wouldn't it be so much fun to have him come along with us on our journey"._

The girl rolls her eyes at her Pokémon. " _Sure Shadow what ever you say_".

Shadow thinks to himself. " _Be careful Akira I may just have to take you up on your offer_".

"Oh Professor did you find anything out about that book"?

" I sure did Akira please follow me into the library"

Suddenly Professor Elm pulls out that mysterious book of Akira's. When the girl sees Professor Elm pull that book out a big smile crosses the girls face. " So Professor what did you find out"?

"Well Akira I found out that you are not the only person in the world that has had a special Pokémon like Shadow".

" Wait... Professor, are you trying to tell me that their are other Pokémon and trainers with an ability like what Shadow and I share"?

" Well..." Professor Elm scratches his head " yes and no".

" What do you mean by that"? The girl tilts her head.

" Their are records in this book about these special Pokémon and their trainers, but according to this book you and Shadow are the only two in the world with this ability". Akira gives the Professor another weird look. " Just let me read it to you my dear. Every 1000 years a Pokémon is born with this secret Aura ability. It is unknown how the Pokémon obtains this ability, but the Pokémon with this ability will only pass this onto a trainer they deem worthy. Also the trainer must have a pure heart. This ability allows the trainer and their Pokémon partner to see visions, sense other peoples aura. If the bond between a Pokémon and their trainer is strong enough they can even foresee danger and avoid it before it even happens. There is one other thing written here if there is a strong bond the trainer can pick up certain abilities".

" Can give me an example of a ability like that Professor"?

" Sure Akira". Professor Elm flips through the mysterious book. " Ah, here's one, this girl obtained the ability to turn into her partner Pokémon, well as a temporary copy at least".

Akira's jaw drops an her eyes widens. " Really Professor"!

" Yes Akira ,but that's all the information I have found. Now, could I make a suggestion to you"?

" Sure Professor, just name it".

" I want you to keep this book with you at all times and don't let Team Rocket get their hands on this book. It will mean big trouble for everyone if they learn all your new secrets".

" Thank you Professor I will guard this book with my life".

" That's all I can ask ,but don't dwell on Team Rocket to much with make sure you enjoy your journey with Shadow".

" I will Professor Elm". Akira takes the book from Professor Elm, she gets ready to put it into her backpack when the girl remembers something very important." Professor I have something I need to ask you".

" Sure Akira what is it"?

" When I read this book in your storage room I went to the last chapter and well... here just read it for yourself".

" Professor Elm takes the book and flips to the last chapter, reads it them gasps. " Akira this is... oh my word this tells you how to use your ability for evil purposes! Team Rocket cant get their hands on this book"!

" Exactly, but hear me out what if I tear out the last chapter of this book, then Team Rocket will never figure out how to use my ability even if they capture me and Shadow".

" Excellent idea Akira".

The girl carefully rips out the last chapter in the mysterious book and gives it to Professor Elm. Then Professor Elm puts the pages into a safe. " Akira I will hide this safe somewhere where those evil people will never find it".

" Thank you Professor, but don't tell me just incase".

" Sure thing". The girl stands up and shakes Professor Elm's hand.

" Thank you for everything". The girl looks over at the clock on the wall and sees that its already 3oclock. Shadow and I better leave we have a journey we have to start today".

" I agree have a safe trip Akira".

" I will thanks ready Shadow". Shadow jumps for joy then runs to the door. The girl runs over to the front door, opens it then they head toward route 29. The trainer and her Pokémon are just about to leave town when she hears a familiar voice".

" _Hey lady, lady wait for me"!_

The girl face palms her forehead then rolls her eyes. " _Oh no not that Totodile again_"! The girl sighs. Shadow and Akira stop running, turn around then Totodile jumps into Akira's arms and hugs her.

"_ Hi lady"._

_" It's Akira"._

_" Oh sorry Atira"._

_" No it's Akira"!_

_" Yeah that to"._

Akira giant face palms her forehead and Shadow starts to chuckle. " _Zip it Shadow_"! Shadow rolls on the ground laughing.

" _Ha ha he got your name wrong again"._

_" Arira listen to me"._

_" It's Akira"!_

_" That name is to hard to remember, but listen can I come with you on your journey please_".

Professor Elm runs out of his lab and out to Akira when Professor Elm finally reaches Akira and Shadow he is out of breath. "Akira... I... I am looking for Totodile have you seen him"?

" Yes, he is right here".

" Come on Totodile let's go back to the lab". Professor Elm reaches out to take Totodile from Akira when the Pokémon suddenly shoots a Water Gun attack at Professor Elm. Professor Elm dodges the Pokémon's attack then looks up and sees Totodile hugging the girl.

" I see why he did that. Akira I see that Totodile has taken a real shine to you I think it would be a good idea if you took that Totodile with you on your journey along with Shadow what do you say Akira"?

Shadow looks the girl in the eye. " _Well Akira what do you want to do it's your choice and their is no pressure for you to do this. Honestly I wouldn't mind having the little fella come with us, but in the end it's your choice"._

The girl looks back at the Totodile and sees a tear in his eye and struggles to remember the girl's name. " _Please A.. kira"._ Akira sees that the Pokémon is sorry for getting her name wrong. After a few minutes of thinking to herself she finally makes a decision.

The trainer smiles at the Pokémon." _Totodile you can come with us if you would like to_".

Totodile was so happy to hear that he shoots Akira in the face with a Water Gun attack. _He he Sorry lady"._

The girl rolls her eyes. " _That's alright your just a funny little fella who will make a fun new edition to my team_".

" Professor I have decided to take Totodile with me on my journey".

" That is wonderful Akira! Oh and there are a few things that I forgot to give to you". Professor Elm hands the girl Totodile's pokeball, six extra pokeball's, a Pokedex and her Pokegear.

" Thanks Professor um Professor is their something that is bothering you"?

Professor Elm has a nervous expression on his face." Well Akira I'm not going to lie to you, but do you remember the man that was in my lab with the short black hair with a white streak on the left side, glasses and a goatee"?

" Oh I remember him to well". The girl shivers. " Those cold eyes and that smirk who could forget that"!

" Well he wanted me to pass a personal message to you".

The girl's heart starts to race." A personal message". The girl gulps. " For me..".

" Yes and this is what he told me to tell you".

"_** Listen Professor I want you to tell Akira that she can run all she wants to and she can hide as much as she wants, but when Team Rocket is after something or someone we will not stop until we have achieved our goals and no child and her puppy will stop us. Do you understand me Professor Elm"?**_

_**" Yes sir".**_

_**" Good boy lets keep it that way". Sebastian walks out to the chopper**_.

The girl's eyes widens and she starts to tremble. Totodile suddenly looks up at his trainer's face and sees how frightened she is. Totodile tugs on her sleeve on her hoodie and she looks down at her Pokémon. " _Hey Atira don't worry Shadow and I will bite that guy in the butt if he try's to lay a hand on you"!_

The thought of both her Pokémon biting Sebastian in the butt makes her smile. " _Thanks Totodile and thank you partner Team Rocket wont know what hit them. Why was I even afraid of that old man anyway he isn't that scary or tough"._

Shadow looks at the girl with a shocked expression on his face. " _Akira listen to me carefully Sebastian is one of the scariest guys in Team Rocket believe me, I know that from experience_".

" _We can take him down, I know we can take him down I can out run an old man like him"._

_" Your not listening to me"!_

_" Shadow I am not going to live in fear, besides I know how to use disguises and make traps_".

Shadow's jaw drops._ Really Akira, wow we might have a chance at beating Team Rocket at their own game_".

Professor Elm looks over at the girl and smiles. Akira always remember that Pokémon are your friends and they will always be by your side even in tough situations and if you work as a team you can even beat Team Rocket, but don't be reckless about it". Professor Elm puts his index finger on the girl's forehead. " Also remember to use this your own judgment is key to survival".

I understand Professor, Thanks".

" Your welcome well I better get back to the lab. Akira if you ever run into trouble do not hesitate to call me".

" I will remember that".

Professor Elm walks back to his lab. Shadow suddenly tugs on his trainers pants, the girl looks down at her partner Pokémon. " _Hey Akira where is our first destination at_"?

Akira checks her Pokegear. _Hmm lets see we are in New Bark Town and the closest town from here is Cherrygrove City and if we leave now we will be there by five oclock if we...". The girl smirks at her Pokémon._

_" Shadow what does that look mean"?_

_" That look means that she wants to have a race"._

_" Exactly partner well... unless you boys are going to chicken out he he"._

_" Oh yeah well I have only one thing to say to you little girl"._

_" And what would that be dog"._

"_ Eat my puppy dust_"!

Totodile hops onto Shadow's back. The trainer and her Pokémon exchange glares. " _Are you ready boys 1... 2... 3 go"!_

Suddenly Akira and Shadow run into route 29 as fast as they possibly can. " _We will win this race lady_".

" _Don't bet on that boys this race has only begun_".

* * *

Meanwhile at the Team Rocket HQ.

Butch and Attila are talking while everyone else is loading up the chopper. " Hey Attila can you tell me more about this girl we are after"?

" Sure, but she is just a stubborn brat".

" I understand that, but why is Professor Sebastian going through all this trouble to capture one girl. I mean really I'm not a Professor and even I could capture one girl. I don't even need a degree to do that".

Suddenly Attila looks up and sees Professor Sebastian standing behind Butch with a cold gaze, a scowl on his face and his arms crossed. Butch looks up at Attila." Hey Attila why have you stopped talking has the Persian caught your tongue he he". Suddenly Sebastian clears his throat and Butch's jaw drops and his eyes widens then he turns around and looks Professor Sebastian in the eye and starts to tremble." Sir I'm sorry I...".

" Shouldn't both of you be over there helping everyone else load up the chopper"?

" Yes sir I was just asking Attila if he could tell me more about the girl we are after".

" Attila go help Hun and Pierce finish loading up the chopper. I need to have a word with Botch".

" The name is Butch it's not Botch"!

Sebastian's scowl grows wider and Butch puts his head down. Suddenly Attila walks over to some crates to help the other Rocket agents load the chopper.

" Listen to me Bob...".

" Butch cuts Sebastian off. The name is Butch it's not Bob"!

" Like I said before your name doesn't matter to me. Now let me remind you of what you should be doing instead of goofing off. You are here to assist my agents in capturing Akira and you will do anything they ask you to do and if by chance the girl manages to escape well... let's just say you wont have to worry about anyone in Team Rocket getting your name wrong again because you will be fired".

" Fired"! Butch's jaw drops and his eyes widens.

Suddenly Pierce walks over to Professor Sebastian. " Sir the chopper is loaded and we are ready to leave on your signal".

" Perfect everyone move out". All of the Rocket agents head for the chopper. " Oh an botch".

" The name is...". Sebastian gives Butch a cold look.

" Oh I give up". Butch walks over to the chopper, climbs in then the Team Rocket agents fly the chopper out the HQ.

Hun smirks. " Get ready brat we will see you soon".

* * *

Meanwhile Akira , Shadow and Totodile are racing to Cherrygrove City.

" _You wont win this time Shadow"._

_" Oh really little girl"._

_Akira grits her teeth." I'm not a little girl"!_

_" Calm down lady, you need to chill out. Let me help you with that_". Totodile uses Water Gun, The girl dodges two Water Gun attacks.

" _Nice try boy's, but_...". Akira gasps when she sees a third Water Gun attack coming at her. She try's to dodge it, but it's to late a strong Water Gun attack hits the girl and it pushes her right into a tree. Akira puts her hand on her head and groans then she looks up and sees Shadow running into the distance with Totodile siting on his back laughing at her. The girl suddenly gets an idea about how to get back at those boy's. When Akira looks to her right she sees a short cut and by the look of it , it will put her at least five minutes ahead of her Pokémon. She runs as fast as she can down that path until she reaches a clearing in the forest. She looks to the center of the field and sees a big shady oak tree. The girl smirks as she pulls out a Houndour costume that has a pink bow on the head of the costume. Akira looks behind her and sees a blue shady looking dog running .

" Perfect here comes the boy's". She quickly hides her backpack behind the tree, puts the full body female Houndour costume on then walks over to the oak tree and lies down by the right side of the tree towards the rear of the tree. The girl lies still under the tree for three minutes when she sees her Pokémon about 500 feet away.

" _Hey Totodile do you think we should have done that to Akira. I mean I love pulling pranks on her, but I don't want to hurt her"._

_" Don't worry my shady little friend Apira is just fine"._

_" Totodile my name is Shadow and our trainers name is Akira"._

_" He he sorry about that"._

Shadow turns around to look for his trainer, but sees that she is nowhere to be found_. Maybe we should go back and look for Akira I'm starting to..."._ Suddenly Shadow hears a howl, he turns his head and sees a female Houndour lying under a shady oak tree relaxing. The shiny Houndour sticks his tongue out , starts to pant, his ears perk up and his tail wags as fast as possible. Totodile looks over at the Houndour and starts to get suspicious. _"Wait Shadow it might be a trick_".

"_Dude be cool look its not everyday that you see a pretty girl. I have to know her name_"!

Shadow runs over to the tree, then he trips over a small rope and a net traps them up in the tree." _I told you blue boy remember girl's will use their charm to lure you into a trap just like this if not worse"._

Akira stands up and takes the costumes head off, the body suit and puts it back into her backpack. " _Hello boys so how's the tree he he"_. The girl puts her right hand on her head, then falls to the ground laughing at her partner for falling for her prank.

Shadow grits his teeth, growls and his eyes glow a light purple color." _Akira you better run he looks very upset_".

The girl looks up at her Pokémon in the tree, her heart starts to race then she starts to run as fast as her legs will let her. Totodile try's to bite through the net, but the net is just to thick. Out of nowhere shadow uses what looks like Shadow Claw h en cuts right though the net. Akira turns around and looks at Shadow " Um how did Shadow use Shadow Claw? I didn't think Houndour's could use Shadow Claw.

Shadow runs quickly after Akira _"You better run faster than that little girl because when I catch you he he well lets just say you will wish Sebastian was here to capture you_"!

Totodile's jaw drops then he starts to shiver. " _Shadow... please don't hurt Akira I like her_".

" _Don't worry Totodile_". Shadow winks.

The girl suddenly stops and starts to pant heavily I... Must have... escaped them". Suddenly she sees Shadow leap off a large rock with his eyes glowing a light purple color, and his fangs showing. The girl gasps then just as Shadow lands in front of her she falls to the ground and blackouts.

* * *

Meanwhile in Cherrygrove City Team Rocket is unloading all the supplies they need for the festival when suddenly Cassidy walks up to Hun and Pierce. " Hey Hun, Pierce I want to wear this Nidoqueen costume instead of the Raticate costume because this Nidoqueen costume brings out my unresistable beauty.

Pierce walks over to Cassidy." Listen we know you want to wear that costume,but are plan will work flawlessly if you waer the other costume instaed". Pierce puts his hand on his head when suddenly

Hun sees a male trainer walking with his Nidoking then she taps Pierce on the shoulder." Lets show her why she should listen to us". Hun and Pierce both start to smirk.

The man with the olive green eyes looks back at Cassidy then says. " Alright Cassidy you can wear that costume, but you have better hurry and change. You need to practice walking in that costume".

Five minutes later. Cassidy comes out of the tent wearing the costume when she is suddenly spotted by a Nidoking who runs up behind Cassidy and starts to snuggle with her. She trys to push him away. " Hey back off boy"! The Nidoking runs back up to her and hugs her tightly.

Butch,Hun, Pierce and Attila are watching from tent. "Poor Cassidy he thinks she is playing hard to get".

" Serves her right Butch".

" Wow Attila someone actually got my name right".

" Don't worry about it Botch".

Butch face palms his forehead. " My name isn't that hard to remember people".

" Hey Attila".

" Yes Pierce".

" I wouldn't laugh at Cassidy".

" Why not you guys are"?

" Just wait till you see what you have to wear".

Hun smirks, Butch sighs. " I better go save her". Butch walks over to the boy in a black hoodie and blue jeans

"Excuse me boy".

" Oh hi mister, what can I do for you"?

" Well son I came to get my Nidoqueen I have to get her home before...".

" Before what"?

" Um... before her egg hatches yeah that's it".

" Oh sure thing mister. Nidoking return. It's a good thing you came when you did".

" Why is that son"?

" Well I was going to capture your Nidoqueen and then I was going to breed her with my ditto".

Cassidy gulps. " _Get me out of here Biff_"!

" Oh well I never expected to hear that, but it was nice meeting you see you later".

" Yep see you later and hey good luck with the egg".

The boy walks away then Cassidy face palms her forehead inside the costume. Cassidy and Butch walk back to the tent where the other Rocket agents are waiting for them. When they walk inside the tent they find Hun, Pierce and Attila talking to Professor Sebastian over a laptop like device. Hun and Pierce tell Sebastian how Cassidy didn't want to wear her assigned costume , went outside the tent with a different costume on and how a Pokémon trainer saw her then wanted to capture her for his Pokémon. Hun looks over and sees Cassidy walking inside the tent with Butch.

" Sir Cassidy is here what action should I take".

" Bring her over here I need to have a word with her".

Hun grabs Cassidy's left arm then Pierce grabs her right arm, they take her over to the lab top device and sit her down in a chair. "Cassidy why did you go against Hun and Pierce's orders"?

Cassidy face turns pale and her heart starts to race. " Um...".

" I'm waiting my dear".

" Well... I just thought I would look better in a Nidoqueen costume then I would in a Raticate costume".

Professor Sebastian sighs. " It seems like you misunderstood me back at the HQ so let me put this in layman's terms for you so you understand what I'm telling you. If you make another mistake like this again and this causes Akira to escape you will have to personally deal with me and believe me you don't want that to happen trust me do we have an understanding Cassidy"?

Cassidy face turns red because she was just embarrassed in front of everyone" Yes sir".

" Good girl, now go with Pierce and he will give you the correct costume to wear". Cassidy starts to walk away. " Oh and Cassidy remember what I told you. Hun I need to have a word with you". Hun sits down in front of the laptop device." Hun I want you and Pierce to remain in your uniforms I want one of you to guard the entrance and one of you to guard the way to route 30, but stay hidden we cant raise and suspicion for her and we cant let the girl escape us again.

" I understand".

" Also have you located the girl, yet"?

" Yes I have she is in the forest nearby that leads to Cherrygrove city she will be here soon".

" Perfect and are all the cameras functional".

" Yes sir we put up tiny cameras that way you can monitor the entire festival".

" Excellent make sure everyone puts their earpieces in to. One more thing Hun while you and Pierce are guarding the entrance and exit to the city just remember if the girl is having fun stay out of sight , but if she gets suspicious or try's to leave take her down, restrain her and her Pokémon then bring her to me hopefully everything will go as planned because I need to collect data on the girl before you bring her here".

Hun smirks " Oh everything will go according to plan I will make sure of that".

"Good and remember I will be watching all of you".

* * *

Akira is starting to wake up she sits up, groans, rubs her eyes, puts her hand on her head and looks in front of her to see Shadow's glowing eyes gazing into hers .

"_ I'm glad that you are awake little girl he he_".

The girl backs up into a tree and is trapped like a fox trying to hide in a hole. Shadow slowly walks up to the girl, his eyes still starting into hers and his fangs showing.

"_ Now now little girl don't be afraid of me, im your friend_".

The girl try's to get up and run, but Totodle suddenly steps in front of Akira's path then he uses his Scary Face attack at his trainer. She falls backwards and bumps into Shadow.

Shadow smirks." _Now my dear don't run away from us that would just be rude"._

_" What do we do now my shady friend"?_

" _Hmm... Oh I know let me call for my master. Sebastian I have captured Akira for you_".

The girl's jaw drops and her eye widens. " _What! No Shadow don't listen to him you have to snap out of your trance don't let him control you like that"_! The girl tackles her Pokémon to knock him out of the way then starts to run.

" _We will find you Akira its only a matter of time you cant escape my master forever"!_

_" Shadow that's enough we scared her pretty good. Akira stop running it was just a prank_".

" _What a prank_"! Akira stomps back over to Shadow and sees his eyes are no longer glowing, he is rolling on the ground laughing. The girl walks up to her partner, bends down to his eye level. " _I have to admit that was a good prank buddy you really had me fooled I really thought that Sebastian guy actually found you then brainwashed you guys"._

" _He he just remember the lesson I taught you today"._

_" What would that be partner"?_

_" Never let your guard down_".

"_I will remember that thanks buddy_". The girl turns looks behind her and sees Cherrygrove city. Akira gasps._ We finally made it and look their is a summer festival going on this evening. I wonder what time it starts". The girl looks at a small white fence in front of the city that has flowers growing inside the fence. " Hey look a flyer"!_

" Shadow looks up at his trainer. " _What does it say Akira_"?

The girl starts to read the flyer. " _Welcome everyone to Cherrygrove Cities annual summer festival! for only a few Pokedollars you can experience an evening of fun and excitement. Anyone 17 years old and younger gets in for 5 dollars. Anyone 18 years of age and older can get in for 10 dollars and All Pokémon get in for free. The festival will be held at 6 oclock and it will end at midnight. Please enjoy your evening with us_"!

" _Akira what time is it now"?_

_" It's 5 oclock, wow only one hour until the fun begins! So... Shadow"._

_" So... Akira he he"._

_The girl rolls her eyes. " How did you use Shadow Claw? I never knew that Houndour's could use that move"?_

_" Well you are right Akira we cant , but what you saw wasn't a Shadow Claw attack"._

_" Then what was it Shadow"?_

_" It's a move called Aura Strike"._

" _Aura Strike? Are you sure that a real move is it even possible and can I learn that move"?_

_" Yes you can and you want to know why you can learn this basic move now"?_

_" Yes"._

_" Well it's because we went through so much yesterday with Team Rocket"._

_The girl's eyes widens and her jaw drops again." What! Wait Shadow are you trying to tell me that Team Rocket scaring me is the reason why I can learn this move"?_

_" Well... yes and no. Yes because we bonded yesterday and since we just became friends you are now able to learn a basic Aura Power. No because a bond cant form of fear exist in that relationship. Team Rocket scaring you worried me. You may ask why and here is your answer. I had a vision that I would meet you and that I would share this Aura ability with you, but what I was afraid of was how much they scared you because this could slow down your ability to learn more advanced moves"._

_" So wait I can learn more moves than this"?_

" _Yep, but it will not happen in a day or in a week. These powers are special and with this ability that I am about to teach you, you will be able to defend yourself against Team Rocket"._

_" Wow! so how do I learn Aura Strike_"?

"_ First I need you to sit in front of me_". The girl walks in front of her Pokémon and sits down. " _Next clear your mind of all distractions"._ She closes her eyes, takes in a deep breath then exhales. Shadow then puts his left paw on her head his imprint on his paw begins to glow and his eyes also begin to glow a light purple color. In Akira's mind she can see Shadow's face, she also sees his paw in her mind radiating with Aura. A tingling sensation starts for about 10 seconds then shadow tells her to open her eyes and to stand up, but suddenly this familiar dizziness reappears. The girl grabs her head and drops to her knees then she looks up at Shadow and he sees her eyes glowing a light purple color. " _Wow Akira you are about to have another vision. You had one yesterday to_"!

Suddenly Akira has her vision. She sees herself in a scary lab again tied down to this metallic table and she also sees Shadow chained inside a medium size cage with wires on his head and a muzzle on his snout. Then the girl sees Sebastian slowly coming towards her with some metal device and he puts it on her neck then she sees him put one on her partner Pokémon. Finally she sees Sebastian grab her chin, looks into her eyes and chuckles evilly.

" Now my cleaver little fox lets see how you will escape me now that you cant defend yourself". Sebastian smirks and the vision ends. Akira gasps.

"_ Akira what did you see"?_

_" I saw..."._ Suddenly the girl faints.

"_ Akira_"!

Totodile sprinkles a gentle Water Gun attack on the girls forehead. A few minutes later she starts to wake up.

"_ Huh... what... Shadow"?_

_" Akira are you alright"?_

_" Yes, thanks partner"._

" _Hey don't thank me Totodile was the one with the water"._

_The girl pets her Totodile on his head. " Thanks pal"._

_" Not a problem ... Akira"._

_" You got my name right I'm so proud of you"._

_" Akira what did you see in your vision"?_

_" Well...". The girl explains her vision to Shadow." That's what I saw_".

Shadow's jaw drops. " _Wow. but wait your vision doesn't explain how we got captured"?_

_" I know that's what worries me"._

" _Well we cant do anything about that now, but what's important now is that you test out that new Aura Strike ability on this fallen branch in front of me"._

_" How do I use this power"?_

_" Get upset"._

_" Excuse me are you crazy_"?

"_ Listen what I mean is that you have to feel like you have an annoying obstacle in your way or you are in danger. Your finger nails will grow out a little bit, your nails will turn a light purple color and then you will see aura radiating from your right hand. Now hit this branch with all your might_"!

The girl tilts her head in confusion." _Nothing is happening Shadow_".

Shadow thinks about how he can get his trainer to use her ability "_ I know he he. Hey Akira I know why you keep having visions about Sebastian"._

_" Why partner"._

" _You have a crush on him he he_". Shadow makes a kissy face

" _Ewwww"!_ The girl gets so upset that she takes her right hand and strikes the fallen branch and it splits in half.

"_Akira you did it"!_

_" Huh I did wow so that's how I use that power neat, but take back what you said about me and Sebastian_". Akira's fingernails grow a little, turn light purple, and aura radiates from her right hand.

"_Akira im sorry it was the only way that I could get you to use your Aura Strike, calm down_"! The girl corners Shadow to a tree then raises her right hand. Suddenly Totodile uses a strong Water Gun attack on Akira then she snaps out of her agitated state.

" _Shadow im sorry"._

_" That's alright it will take some time for you to get use to it. He he I wouldn't want to be Sebastian. By the way Akira what time is it_"?

The girl looks at her Pokegear. " _It's 6 oclock let's go to the festival_"! The girl, Shadow and Totodile run towards the booth so they to pay to get in.

* * *

Back at the Team Rocket HQ.

Professor Sebastian id getting the lab ready for the girl's arrival when suddenly a alarm starts going off on his lab top device. He walks over to his device, sits down in a chair in front of the lab top device. He touches the screen and it shows the entire festival on his lab top thanks to Hun and Pierce putting up small cameras all over the festival so Sebastian can tell them the girl's constant location. Sebastian looks at the image of the entrance to Cherrygrove City when he sees some familiar faces. Sebastian's evil smirk returns as he sees Akira and Shadow walking up to Butch in a Hitmontop costume sitting in a booth to take care of the entrance fee.

Sebastian contacts Butch on his earpiece. " Attention Biff". Snoring is heard , Sebastian face palms his forehead." Biff wake up if the girl escapes your fired"!

" What Fired I'm sorry Sebastian"!

" Your lucky I wasn't standing right there Bob".

" It's Butch"!

" Enough, now listen Akira is heading your way, this is what I want you to tell her is that she is the first person to arrive and that she doesn't have to pay the five dollar fee to get in and that she won this pretty bracelet as a thank you for coming to the festival".

" He he no problem boss".

" I thought you would say that I will be watching".

Akira walks up to the booth and knocks on the window, she quickly ducks then holds Totodile up to the window. The man in the Hitmontop costume opens the window.

" Hello young lady..."! Butch suddenly screams because he sees a Totodile giving him a Scary Face attack. " Whoa please don't eat me"!

Akira jumps up and starts to laugh. "_How was that Shadow"?_

_" Even better than I pictured in my mind he he your learning_".

" Oh great a brat with a sense of humor".

" What was that Hitmontop man"?

" What oh nothing by the way young lady were you planning on spending an evening with us at this summer festival"?

" Yes sir and don't forget my Pokémon Shadow and Totodile".

" Oh I wouldn't dream of it and by the way since you are the first person to arrive at this festival you don't have to pay for anything here. Everything you and your Pokémon eat and any games you play are on the house".

" Wow thanks um". The girl try's to read the mans name tag. " Thank you Mutch"!

" It's..."!

Sebastian contacts Butch. " Don't you even say your name and blow this mission"!

" Uh... yes my name is Mutch oh and my dear here is a prize for you since you are the first person here".

" Thank you".

" My pleasure". The man puts a strange silver bracelet with a dark purple gem on it on the girl's right wrist. " Please enjoy your evening with us my dear he he".

" Ok that was weird, but oh well come on Shadow, Totodile let's go to the festival"!

" Professor Sebastian contacts Mutch on his earpiece. " Very good Mutch".

Twenty minutes later all of these parents start coming into the festival with their children.

" Mommy look at that man in that cute Jolteon costume! I want to ride on his back.

Akira overhears the child then she runs over to see if what he said was true. "_ Ha ha look at him Akira_"! Shadow and Totodile point and laugh at the man in the costume.

" Hey that twerp is laughing at me"!

Sebastian contacts Attila on his earpiece. " Attila let it go and remember you have to keep in character don't blow your cover".

Attila sighs. " Yes sir".

Akira sees all the children climbing on the man in the Jolteon costume." _Hey Akira"!_

_" Yes shadow"._

_" Go get your picture taken with that guy and make sure that you give him a hug he he_ ".

" _Alright Shadow , but you and Totodile have to get in the picture to"._

_" Oh I will"._ A sly smirk crosses shadow's face.

The girl runs over and puts her arms around Jolteon's neck while Totodile hops onto his head and Shadow lifts his leg on the man in the costume. Alright everyone 1... 2... 3 smile.. click. The girl runs over to the man who took the photograph and he gives he a copy of the picture. She looks at it and starts to laughing .

" _Ha ha Shadow did you lift you leg on him "?_

_" He he yes I did"._ _Its a good thing that buff guy from Team Rocket wasn't in that costume. Oh man everyone in Team Rocket would never let him live that one down_".

" That mutt just had to lift his leg on me I bet that brat told him to do that, just wait until I get those two back to the lab"!

Sebastian contacts Attila. Don't worry I have a special plan for those two".

Shadow's eyes widens. _Whoa Akira look a dunk tank_".

The girl and her Pokémon walk over to a lady in a Raticate costume. " Welcome my dear would you like to play dunk the old hag".

" Yeah that sounds like fun can my Pokémon play to"?

" They sure can"!

" Alright so who do I get to dunk"?

The lady in the Raticate costume points towards a woman with long red hair dressed in a Persian costume. " You each get two baseballs. Go for it"!

Akira takes one step forward, but suddenly slips on some water and accidently throws the ball the wrong way and the baseball hits the lady in the Persian costume on the forehead. " I got her, I win! Oh wait oops sorry I missed the target".

The lady in the Raticate costume walks up to her and smiles. " You didn't miss honey". The girl throws her last ball and she hits the target. Congratulation's my dear you win here is your prize". The lady in the Raticate costume grabs the girl's right hand, shakes it then looks at the bracelet to make sure the gem glows. When she saw it did she let her hand go.

" Alright boys throw your baseballs"! Shadow and Totodile throw both of their baseballs at the same time, but none of them hit the target instead all four baseballs hit the old hag in the Persian costume.

Cassidy starts to laugh. " You guys have a good evening here".

The girl looks at her Pokegear and sees that 2 hours has passed " _Whoa its lunch time"!_

_" You mean dinner time right Akira"?_

_" Yep that to"._

The girl and her Pokémon walk over to a food stand and see a shady looking man. " Hello girl and what would you and your Pokémon like to eat"?

" Hmm... I will have a cheeseburger with onions, mustard, ketchup, pickles, lettuce and tomato, a medium fry and a water. _Shadow_ , _Totodile what would you guys like to eat_"? The girl's Pokémon mentally tell her what they would like to eat.

" So girl is there anything else you want to eat"?

" Yes, I will take two hamburgers, two more medium fries and two more bottles of water and 3 cotton candies".

" Alright my dear no charge please enjoy".

The girl and her Pokémon sit down at a table and eat for an hour then Akira looks at her Pokegear and sees that its already nine o'clock. " Well boys we have time for some more games what do you guys want to do"? Shadow is looking toward the entrance to Cherrygrove City then he suddenly shakes his head. The girl looks over at her Pokémon. "_ Shadow what's wrong buddy"?_

_" Listen Akira I know this is going to sound weird , but I think there is a man other there watching us_"?

The girl looks over and sees Totodile looking towards route 30." _Totodile what's wrong I see a woman over there watching us"?_

The girl looks towards route 30 then back towards the entrance. _Boys I don't see anyone you both need to relax lets go play some more games"._ The girl and her Pokémon walk over and play nine different games. The girl looks at her Pokegear again to check the time. _" It's midnight already"_! The girl yawns." _Guys I'm getting tired lets go check into a Pokémon center._ The girl talks to Nurse Joy and she gives Akira her room key then shows her to her room for the night.

* * *

Outside the Pokémon center.

Hun and Pierce call Professor Sebastian." So Hun, Pierce how did the festival go"?

" Very good, that's what I was hoping to hear. Now what about that bracelet the girl is wearing"?

Pierce leans in closer to the screen. Everything was recorded inside that gem on that bracelet".

" Excellent".

" Sir what should we do next"?

" Hun I want you and Pierce to get Attila then go capture the girl then bring her to me". Sebastian smirks.

" Yes sir".

They close the lab top device. " You know what Pierce"?

" What's that Hun"?

" I'm glad I'm not Akira".

" Me to and I have a foolproof plan to capture her to".

* * *

**I finally finished chapter 3 thanks for being so patient with me sorry it took so long college keeps me busy. Please review:) I hope everyone had a good Christmas and I hope everyone has a happy new year. In chapter 4 we will see just what Pierce is up to!**

**3/16/14 Hey everyone sorry i havent put ch 4 up yet its close to being finished im just so busy in college im graduating with my first degree in may and i have been so focused on thar i promise as soon as i can put up my next chapters i will do that i appreciate everyone of my readers thank you and if you want to see something in my story you can always leave a review or pm me thanks again and dont worry i plan to make these chapter exciting i would like to put ch 5 up to i have some ideas**


	4. Chapter 4 A night of Terror !

**Chapter 4 A Night of Terror !**

Akira yawns. "_** Hey Shadow don't you think you should try and get some sleep buddy"? The girl looks at her alarm clock and sees that its almost 4 o'clock in the morning.**_

_**" I cant sleep".**_

The girl yawns again. " _**Why cant you sleep Shadow"?**_

_**" Do you remember when we were at the festival and when Totodile and I both told you how we saw someone watching us"?**_

_**" Yes , I remember and it was probably just you imagination**_". The girl shuts her eyes then tries to go back to sleep when Shadow suddenly jumps onto her bed and lies onto her stomach.

The girl's eyes shoot open. " _**Shadow please get some sleep**_"! Akira takes her arms and tries to push her Pokémon off of her when Shadow suddenly puts his left paw on her right arm and his right paw on her left arm to keep her still so she has to listen to him.

" _**Alright Akira let's do this the hard way, I'm going to prove to you that I saw someone"!**_

_**" Yeah and how are you going to pull that one off Shadow hmmm"!?**_

Shadow puts his face right in front of Akira's face. " _**Akira look into my eyes"!**_

_**" No Shadow! Im to tired to play this game now get off of me "!**_

_**" No little girl I have to prove to you that I saw someone! Now stop being stubborn and look at me "!**_

The girl rolls her eyes. " _**Fine dog you win**_"! Akira looks into Shadow's glowing light purple eyes when suddenly she has a vision of herself looking through Shadow's eyes when they were at the festival. Her Pokémon is showing her a past event from earlier today. Suddenly Akira sees her Pokémon starring at the entrance to Cherry grove City. Shadow takes a closer look and he sees someone very familiar hiding in the shadow's. Then Shadow looks away for only a second then looks back and the person was gone. The vision ends.

The girl gasps loudly.

" _**Do you believe me now Akira"?**_

The trainer shakes her head. :_** Yes I do ! Oh my gosh this cant be possible"!?**_

_**" Now Akira please describe the person you saw to me".**_

The girl grabs her blanket then starts to tremble. "_** I saw a man with olive green eyes and I believe he had a trench coat on".**_

_**That's right Akira , now do you remember seeing someone like this before**_"?

The girl pulls her blanket over her head and tries to hide from Shadow. Shadow grabs Akira's blanket with his teeth then pulls it away from her. "_** Akira look at me**_".

The girl looks up at Shadow and sighs. " **_Yes Shadow I know who the person is"._**

**_" Well would you mind telling me who you think it is"?_**

" "_**Pierce"!**_

_**" Yes my dear Akira and do you remember how dangerous I told you they are"?**_

_**" Yes and you want to know something Shadow"?**_

_**" Sure go ahead".**_

_**" I really hate it when your right".**_

_**" Hey I just know my enemies and now they are after both of us now. Akira if you saw Pierce like you said you did what does that automatically tell you"?**_

The girls eyes widens. " _**They found us , but I don't understand how they knew my location didn't they escape before I woke up"?**_

_**" Yes". Shadow looks over at Akira's bag on the floor. " Um Akira did your backpack always glow in the dark"?**_

_**" What glow in the dark? What are you talking about boy"?**_

Shadow lifts his left paw then points at the girl's bag. Akira looks over at her bag and sees a glowing red light, she picks up her bag then examines her bag." _**Shadow I think this is some kind of tracking device".**_

_**" Pull it off your bag and throw it on the floor".**_

_**" Alright boy I trust you".** _The trainer pulls the glowing red light off her bag then throws it onto the floor.

Shadow leaps off the girl's bed then lands on the device and smashes it. " _**I knew it a tracking device that's how they caught me last time! Akira we are in serious trouble I have no doubts that they have found us already".**_

_**" What should we do now"?**_

_**"Well first I would suggest that you lock your door immediately then help me move that dresser in front of the door just incase they try to break down the door ,next lock the window and close your curtains we cant take a chance of them capturing us. Oh and one more thing we need to be ready to leave at a moments notice so pack your things".**_

_**" Alright lets do this quickly"!**_

* * *

Meanwhile outside the Pokémon center.

Pierce is briefing Hun and Attila on how they will capture the girl.

Alright everyone its four o'clock in the morning and everyone should be asleep by now. Attila you come with me and Hun you know what to do.

Hun smirks lets bring her back to the good doctor. Hun heads toward the forest while Pierce carefully picks the lock on the Pokémon's centers front door. Two minutes pass and Pierce successfully picks the lock on the door.

Alright Attila now I'm going inside to find that brat I want you to go around back and find another way in , we cant let her escape from us again can we. This time I have her right where I want her . Pierce chuckles evilly.

I like that plan it tough just like me. Attila cracks his knuckles loudly.

Attila be quiet if I wanted everyone to know that we were here I would release my Houndoom and have him burn down the Pokémon center now go.

Yes sir Pierce sir. Attila runs to the back of the building and finds a door . Its probably locked so ill try the window. Attila tries to open the window when suddenly he sees the back door open and Nurse Joy walking outside to take out the trash. Oh this couldn't have been easier he he.

Inside the Pokémon center Pierce is trying to search Nurse Joy's computer for information about which room Akira Akari is rooming in when suddenly he hears footsteps. Pierce looks to his left and sees Attila with Nuse Joy in his grasp with his hand over her mouth.

Attila you found Nurse Joy excellent I know she can give me the information I need he he. Pierce pulls out a poke ball from his pocket then releases a Hypno. Now Nurse Joy I need information about a certain person and you will tell me whether you want to or not. Attila you know what to do.

Attila tightens his grip around Nurse Joy's face and makes her look directly at Pierce's Hypno. Now Nurse Joy Just do what my friend says unless you want to experience the rough side of life. Nurse Joy gulps then continues to look at Pierce's Hypno.

Alright Hypno focus your Hypnosis attack at Nurse Joy and put her under your power. Hypno starts to swing his pendulum suddenly Nurse Joy starts to close her eyes. That's right Nurse Joy follow Hypno's Pendulum you look very sleepy its very late and you need your rest so stop resisting and fall under Hypno's spell. a few minutes later Nurse Joy is staring directly at Hypno with a blank expression on her face. Excellent good job Hypno , now Nurse Joy can you hear me?

Yes master.

Woah it really worked

Excellent now Nurse Joy I need you to get on to your computer and I need you to find out which room a girl name Akira Akari is staying in do you understand me?

Yes master. Attila releases Nurse Joy from his grip then Nurse Joy walks over to her computer and types some information into her computer then types in the girl's name.

Master she is in room 4.

Very good Nurse Joy now I want you to quietly go back to bed and fall into a deep relaxing slumber. When you wake up in the morning you will have no memory of Akira Akari or anything that has happened here tonight and you will start your day just like any other normal day do you understand me.

Yes I understand.

Sweet dreams Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy walks into her room and falls asleep. Now Attila she said room 4 and as luck would have it room 4 is right in front of us he he the girl's trapped with nowhere to run. Attila get the tranquilizer dart gun ready and watch out for her mutt.

Oh... I have plans for that mutt.

* * *

Back in Akira's room

Shadow looks over and sees his trainer sleeping peacefully. "_** Don't worry Akira I wont let Team Rocket do to you what they did to me". Suddenly Shadow hears someone trying to pick the lock on the door.** _Shadow jumps up onto Akira's bed and tries to warn her about Team Rocket. _**Akira they found us let's go we** **have to escape before they capture us**_"! The girl continues to sleep. Shadow jumps onto the girl's legs and her eyes shoot open.

" _**Shadow why did you do that"?**_

_**" Akira listen don't you hear that noise , it sounds like someone trying to pick the lock on the door**_"?

Akira hear someone trying to pick the lock on the door then she suddenly jumps up, grabs her backpack, puts it on then she opens her curtains and unlocks the window. Luckily they are on the first floor. "_** Ready Shadow lets run for the forest".**_

_**" I'm ready now lets stop wasting time and run"!** _Akira and Shadow jump out the window and make a run for the forest.

Pierce finally successfully picks the lock on the door then he opens the door to find a dresser in front of them. Attila pushes the dresser out of the way and they walk over to the window and see a couple shadows running toward a hill that leads up to the forest.

That has to be them. Pierce chuckles evilly then contacts Hun on his radio. This is Pierce that brat and her mutt are running towards your location stop them at all cost.

My pleasure I'm in position an ready for the brat and her mutt.

" _**Keep running Akira we are almost at the forest"**_

_**" I'm running as fast as I can boy and while we are running can you tell me why Team Rocket wants to capture me so badly"?**_

_**" All I know is when I was being experimented on I heard Professor Sebastian mention something about a Pokémon army".**_

_**" A Pokémon army really Shadow why would he need a Pokémon army"?**_

_**" That I have no clue , but what I can tell you is that what ever Sebastian is planning it isn't good for either of us or anyone on this planet".**_

_**" Great another crazy scientist".**_

_**" Well he isn't the only crazy scientist".**_

_**" Shadow what do you mean by that"?**_

_**" I know of three crazy scientist and well you already met Sebastian , but there is another scientist that is scary like him and the last guy he is hmmm how would I describe him. Oh I know a weird little man with a temper".**_

_**" Ok , but who is the other scary scientist"?**_

_**" Um Oh look the forest"!**_

_**" This conversation isn't over Shadow , but I guess it will have to wait for now".** _Akira sighs impatiently

" _**Alright Akira all we have to do is get past this tree and we are in the forest and then we are home free".**_

Akira and Shadow quietly try to sneak past the tree when suddenly shadows eyes start to glow. Shadow turns around then jumps onto Akira and knocks he on the ground.

"_** Akira watch out"!**_

_**" Whoa... Ouch Shadow why did you do that"!?**_

_**" Look at the tree".**_

Akira looks at the tree and sees a dart sticking in the tree. "_** Run Shadow** _"! The trainer and her Pokémon make a run for the forest when suddenly Hun steps out from behind a tree. Akira was running so fast that when she saw Hun she didn't have time to react and she crashed right into her. Hun grabbed Akira by her wrists and made he look into her icy cold eyes.

Akira, how have you been"? Hun starts to smirk evilly.

How... how did you find me"?

Hun chuckles evilly. Tell me brat did you honestly think that you escaped us".

No I had a feeling I would run into you guys again ,but I knew if we ran into you Shadow would be there to protect me!

Ha ha you mean that stupid mutt did you honestly think that dog could protect you from three high ranked Team Rocket agents. Hun suddenly kicks Shadow and he whimpers in pain.

Akira grits her teeth in anger and her eyes start to glow a light purple color . I don't care who the heck you are nobody kicks my friend and gets away with it! The girl suddenly head buts Hun then she releases her grip on Akira. The girls nails on her hands grow a couple inches longer and aura starts to radiate around her. Akira raises her hand to strike Hun , but suddenly she is shot in the back by a tranquilizer dart and she snaps out of her rage. Ouch Oh my head it feels so heavy like I could faint at any moment, but I have to fight it! AKira finds the strength to stand up and manages to run over to Shadow.

Suddenly Shadow looks up at Akira and his eyes widens. "_** Akira behind you"!**_

What! Akira looks behind her and sees Hun slowly walking towards her. The girl quickly stands up and starts to back up slowly. The girl starts to tremble and her eyes widens then she releases her Totodile from its poke ball.

Foolish girl do you honestly think your Pokémon can beat my Steelix in a fight!?

What do you think boys?

" _**I told you Akira, I will protect you from them let me and Totodile handle this**_.

Hun suddenly throws Steelix's pokeball. Go Steelix, capture the girl!

Alright Shadow use Ember attack!

Not so fast brat Steelix use Iron Tail!

What !

Shadow and Totodile try to dodge Steelix's Iron Tail attack , but Hun's Steelix was so quick they didn't have time to dodge the attack. They were hit so hard they were sent flying and crashed into Akira. The girl lost her balance, she stumbled then she fell backwards and tumbled down the steep hill that her and her Pokémon just climbed up. Akira and her Pokémon tumble down the hill until she suddenly comes to a crashing stop. The girl groans, she puts her hand on her head, looks up then gasps when she suddenly sees a hard reaching down to grab her. The girl jumps out of the way then turns around when she hears a familiar voice.

Akira Akari we meet again.

The girl starts to tremble again she is looking in the direction of the voice she heard , but she can only see the shadow of a person. Who are you and what do you want with me!?

Don't I look familiar to you hmmm?

The girl grabs a flashlight from her backpacks side pocket, she turns it on then points it up to the mysterious man. The girl's eye widens and she exclaims with a yell. Pierce!

I'm glad that you remember me Akira because I haven't forgotten what you put us through back at Elm's lab.

Another Shadow appears. That's right twerp.

Akira suddenly smells a terrible smell then puts her hand over her nose. Ewwww what's that stench!? The girl shines her flashlight on the second mysterious shadow and the girl sees a man with muscles and yellow hair. Attila! Akira gasps then backs up.

Hey you were right Pierce that brat really does have a good memory. Het twerp you may remember us, but do you know why I smell this way!?

The girl continues to tremble. Ummm you smell that way because you were unable to make it to a bathroom in time and you had an accident?

What did you say twerp! Attila cracks his knuckles. I think you better rethink your answer.

Akira thinks for a minute then gasps Jolteon Man!

Attila face palms his forehead. Don't call me that you little twerp ! Attila walks up to Akira then grabs her by her collar. Your stupid mutt lifted his leg on me! The girl struggles to get free from Attila's grip. Oh and would you like to know something else Akira!?

The girl grits her teeth. What!

Once we get you back to the HQ the good doctor will lets just say make you a little more cooperative. The girl gasps and her eyes widens again. Then Pierce chuckles sinisterly.

That's right Akira. Pierce walks over to the girl and grabs her chin then looks into her terrified eyes.

You don't scare me Pierce.

Oh really, well let me give you something to be afraid of. Pierce raises his hand and is about to slap Akira in the face when Shadow suddenly uses Ember and nearly catches Pierces sleeve on fire.

_**"**** leave Akira alone"!**_

Attila suddenly drops the girl.

Alright mutt you think you and your trainer can beat us in a fight well lets just see about that. Houndoom go!

Go Muk and Skarmory!

Steelix knock that mutt out of the way!

Shadow turns and looks at Totodile are you ready Totodile?

Yes lets protect Akira , I like her and no body hurts my friends.

Akira's hands turns into fists. _**"****Alright boys let's teach these losers a lesson they wont soon forget. Alright shadow use.**_

Shadow interrupts Akira then turns around and looks at the girl with a serious glare. " _**Akira you need to run.**_

_**" What no I wont leave you guys to fight them alone!**_

_**"Akira you don't have enough strength to fight them so here take this and run".**_ Shadow puts his paw on the palm of Akira's hand and shares his strength with her. The trainer's eyes glow light purple and she feels like she could crush anything in her path. Shadow takes his paw off her hand and her eyes stop glowing." _**Akira your Aura ability is now stronger than before. Listen I will use Smog and provide you cover so you can run into the forest. If anything happens just concentrate and connect your mind to mine. We will never be far apart from each other".**_

_**" But Shadow"!**_

_**"Akira go now, This is the only way I can try to protect you from team Rocket now go"!**_

_**"But"!**_

_**"Please don't make this any harder on us. Please just go now"!**_

Shadow uses an Ember attack at the girl's feet. Akira jumps out of the way and runs toward the forest. A tear falls from Shadow's right eye.

"_**Good luck Akira and no matter what happens I will always be with you".** _Shadow uses Smog to give his trainer cover. Akira starts running through the forest crying... be safe buddy. I love you boys.

Attila and Hun have lost sight of Akira, but what Shadow wasn't expecting was that Pierce was already one step ahead of them.

Akira continues to run through the moonlit forest when she suddenly hears what sounds like laughter.

_**"He he he he Akira, Akira where are you , you cant hide from me he he he".**_

The girl starts to panic and her adrenaline starts to kick in.

_**"Just a little further Akira that's right come closer child".**_

The girl suddenly trips over a tree root then groans. When she looks in front of her she sees a yellow Pokémon with two triangular ears, two sleepy looking eyes, a large nose, white fur under its neck and a pendulum in its hand. The girl gasps and her eyes widens.

* * *

Meanwhile...

The Smog has cleared , Shadow and Totodile have been trying to fight off Hun's Steelix, Attila's Muk and Skarmory and Pierce's Houndoom.

Totodile starts to pant. Shadow we have been fighting these Pokémon for ten minutes now and they don't even look like they have taken any serious damage.

I know what you mean, I don't think we can win this fight either, but I think we can stall them long enough for Akira to escape.

I hope so Shadow because Oh my Dunsparce!

Suddenly Hun's Steelix uses Iron Tail , knocks Totodile into a tree and knocks him out cold. Shadow's jaw drops.

Wow that was quick! Suddenly Shadow's rage reaches his limit. That's it no body knocks out my best friend. Shadow's eyes glow a dark purple, his claws grow out then Shadow charges after Steelix.

Aura Strike!

Shadow hit Steelix with so much force he knocked Steelix over and it landed on top of Muk and Skarmory and knocked them out also. Suddenly Shadow feels very light headed from being so enraged.

I've , I've never did that before in my life.

Well you wont be doing it anymore!

Shadow looks up and sees Pierces Houndoom charging at him.

Oh no . Shadow's ears drop. I'm sorry Akira.

* * *

Back in the forest.

Akira is staring at this mysterious creature then she quickly backs up and pulls out her pokedex then points it at the creature. Hypno the Hypnosis Pokémon. Hypno holds a pendulum in its hand. The arcing movement and glitter of the pendulum lull the foe into a deep state of Hypnosis. While this Pokémon searches for prey, it polishes the pendulum. Akira quickly puts her pokedex away then quickly stands up then suddenly turns around and smacks into something.

Ouch please say I just bumped into a tree.

Suddenly she feels something grab her shoulders.

Now , Now Akira there is no need for name calling.

The girl gasps. No not you again!

Pierce smirks. What's wrong my dear does the Houndour got your tongue or should I say Shadow perhaps. Pierces grin grows wider then he pushes Akira away from him and she trip backwards over another tree root.

Where is Shadow and what did you do to him! The girl jumps up then charges towards so she could punch him, but Pierce grabs her arm then punches her in the stomach. The girl drops to the ground holding her stomach then starts to cough and gasp for air. Pierce reaches down to the girl , he grabs her by her hoodie then he turns her towards his Hypno. The trainer sees the Hypno and tries to escape from Pierce's grasp.

Now where were we Oh yes I have a surprise for you my dear. Attila, Hun please show this girl what she has won. Attila and Hun walk towards Akira then they suddenly throw her fainted Pokémon on the ground in front of her . The trainer gasps and her eyes turn a light purple color.

What did you do to them, tell me now!

Pierce grabs Akira's shoulders tightly then whispers into her right ear.

I knew that you would like your surprise Akira. Now I have a deal for you.

Yeah and what's that another punch in the stomach!

Not this time I actually have something else in mind. Now listen to me I will make you a deal brat, we are going to take you to are HQ, but you get to choose how we take you down.

What!

That's right, I'm having a good day today so if you cooperate with us I will let this Hypno hypnotize you so we wont have to use force to deal with you. Of course if you are feeling brave and try to fight us that's fine to because I will just make sure that we test are most painful experiment on your puppy and I will make you watch the entire thing. So what's your decision.

"_**Akira ill be fine"**_ Shadow passes out again.

_**" I'm sorry boy , but I must think of your well being.**_ The girl sighs Alright you win Ill let Hypno hypnotize me.

Smart girl. Pierce gets a tight grip on the girl's chin then lifts her head up towards the Hypno. Hypno come here and put your pendulum in front of the girl's eyes.

Hypno starts to swing his pendulum in front of the girl's eyes she tries to resist , but them remembers Shadows fate if she resists. So Akira just stares at the swinging pendulum for a few minutes until she falls asleep.

Oh and one other thing Akira. Pierce shoots the girl in her back with three tranquilizer darts. Now Hun , Attila lets get back to HQ before the sun rises we want to get her to the good doctor as soon as possible. Pierce smirks evilly then carries the girl to the chopper.

* * *

**Hi Everyone thanks for being so patient with me I really appreciate it ! I've been so busy at school I barely had time to write anything. I just graduated from college with my first degree. I already started on chapter 5 This is where Akira meets another character from the Anime, but you have to read it to find out. P.S their is a hint in ch 4. If any one has any ideas they would like to see in the next Chapter please review so I can see your ideas! thanks for reading! I will have the next Chapter out ASAP this week I will be on vacation so I will try my best.**

***I also have a new pole up for new scary ideas for ch 5 I would really appreciate it if you guys voted you can vote for 3 things I want to make ch 5 scary and exciting.**


	5. Chapter 5

**"Chapter 5**

**Oh no not another crazy scientist**

Akira slowly wakes up then groans in pain. Oh my head where am I ? Suddenly the girl tries to stand up so she can look around . "Oh no this isn't good. Hey wait a minute where am I , and why is the room so dark and quiet? Akira then remembers her battle with Team Rocket. Wait a minute where is Shadow and Totodile maybe I can talk to them and find some answers to what's going on".

Akira takes a deep breath to calm herself down then focuses her mind on Shadow's

" _**Shadow, Shadow can you hear me"?**_

Shadow groans. " _**Yes I can hear you Akira where are you are you alright"?**_

_**I'm alright buddy my head just hurts a little bit. do you know where we are"?**_

_**" Unfortunately yes, yes I do we have been captured by Team Rocket and we are in their HQ".**_

_**"What! How did we get here the last thing I remember is Pierce making me look at Hypno now its dark and its not just quiet it creepy quiet".**_

_**" Creepy quiet"?**_

_**" Yea you know when something isn't right an inside you feel like something bad is about to happen or something scary".**_

_**" Or both he he".**_

_**" This isn't funny Shadow we are in some serious trouble here"!**_

_**" I know Akira I was just trying to make you feel better that's all".**_

_**" Im sorry Shadow Im just a little scared I cant even see where I am at".**_

_**" Can you move or stand up"?**_

_**The girl tries to move her arms and legs." I can move just fine surprisingly I thought they would have tied me up or something worse".**_

_**"Hmmm I think you might be in an office ".**_

_**" Why an office "?**_

_**" Well it might be Sebastian's office".**_

_**" Why would it be his office boy"?!**_

_**" Remember when we were trying to find another way out of Professor Elm's Library "?**_

_**" Yes".**_

_**" I over heard Sebastian tell Pierce , Hun and Attila that he wanted them to bring you to him. I don't know what he plans to do to you , but Akira I will do everything I can to stop them from hurting you, you have my word"!**_

_**" Thanks boy. Oh No"!**_

_**" Akira what's going on? Akira "!**_

Suddenly the girl gulps then starts to tremble she hears footsteps coming closer and closer to her and they keep getting louder and louder. I have to get out of here ! Wait all i have to do is run out that door and I can find Shadow then we can escape . The girl takes a deep breath , stands to her feet then makes a run for the door. Alright I'm coming Shadow, now all I have to do is turn this knob then I can. Suddenly just as Akira is about to reach for the doorknob. The door suddenly swings open and a man with a goatee, glasses and black hair with a grey stripe is standing in the doorway. Akira looks up at him then gasps , starts to tremble then slowly backs away from him.

Sebastian smirks then chuckles evilly at the girl. Akira its good to see you again!

"No, not you again your that crazy professor that was after Shadow".

"He he not only your puppy , but you as well my dear. Sebastian slowly walks towards the girl with that dark sinister smirk on his face while Akira continues to slowly back away from him. Akira, Akira , Akira its useless to try and run from me I will catch you sooner or later, you are just putting off your fait".

Every time Sebastian tried to back her into a corner Akira somehow managed to slip from his grip but only by an inch.

Sebastian starts to grow impatient after a few minutes of trying to catch the girl. "Enough of these childish games Akira now come over here"!

_**" Shadow help me"!**_

_**"Akira relax I'm coming"**_

_**"Shadow what's going on "**_

_**"Sebastian is coming to find you"**_

_**" I know im trying to keep my distance from him he is trying to corner me any ideas"**_

_**" Yep I do have one so when you see the signal run and run with all your might.".**_

_**" Shadow I don't understand what's the signal"? " Shadow ! Can you hear me"!?**_

_**" Bide me some time I will be there to help you".**_

_**"Shadow"!**_

No response.

"Akira suddenly looks up at Sebastian , but she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and she trips backwards over a stool next to a recliner in Sebastian's Office.

Sebastian walks up to the girl, picks her up by her collar then slams her up against a wall in his office. Sebastian smirks at the girl again . "Akira did you really think you could outsmart me. You will never truly escape me. I have wonderful things in store for you child. Also I really appreciate you coming here to visit me you don't know how excited I am to have you here".

"Your a crazy scientist ! That's all you are why cant you just leave me and Shadow alone"!? The girl quickly turns her head away from Professor Sebastian then her heart starts to race and sweat starts to run down her forehead.

Sebastian finally has Akira right where he wants her trapped and with no chance of escaping him. He puts his right hand on her shoulder then he takes his left hand , grabs her chin then forces her to look into his eyes.

"So Akira your trapped like a fox in its hole hiding from a preditor how does it feel".

The girl just stands their staring blankly into Sebastians sinister eyes its like she is in some kind of trance.

Sebastian chuckles. "To shocked for words. Well my dear I have a wonderful day planned for us, would you like to know what that is" ?

The girl nervously responds. "What is your evil plan"?

Sebastian continues to smirk. "Well if you want to call it that then fine. My plan for you is simple". Sebastian pulls a book out of his pocket then shows Akira its actually her book on Aura.

Akira gasps. "My book how in the heck did you get my book? Don't you know that book wont help insane people Professor".

Sebastian slaps the girl on the side of her face then grabs her chin again.

A tear comes out of the girl's left eye.

"Silence, Now Akira look into my eyes and listen to me carefully I am going to take you down to my laboratory and I am going to run some tests on you. This book should provide me with all the answers I need . Now come my dear".

The girl pulls her chin out of Sebastian's grasp then try's to bite him. Sebastian pulled his hand back then he pulls out a tranquilizer dart out of his pocket then smirks.

"Do you remember seeing this Akira hmmm".

The girl gasps again."Its one of those darts Pierce shot me with last time".

"That's right now since you don't want to cooperate with me we will do this the hard way". Sebastian tightens his grip on Akira's shoulder then starts to move the dart towards her when suddenly. Pierce's voice is heard over Sebastian's radio.

"Professor Sebastian this is Pierce". An explosion is heard.

"Yes what's wrong, and what was that noise"?

"That girl's mutt just escaped from its cage and is heading towards your location".

"Pierce follow that mutt to my office I have to show our guests some hospitality".

Pierce chuckles evilly. "Yes sir"!

A few seconds later Shadow busts down Sebastian's office door with his shadow strike.

"Look who's here Akira".

"Shadow run now"!

Shadow doesn't listen to Akira and starts to charge towards Sebastian with his fangs showing and just as he leaps at Professor Sebastian. Pierce shoots 2 darts into Shadow.

"Shadow no"!

Sebastian releases Akira from his grip, she runs over to Shadow then she picks his head up in her arms. Shadow buddy are you alright.

"**_ Im sorry Akira"._**

**_" You have nothing to be sorry for"._**

**_" I will protect you from Team Rocket no matter what"._**

**_" Shadow"_**

Shadow slowly stands to his feet painting heavily just like he is about to fall over and collapse at any second.

Pierce walks over to Shadow then bends down to pick him up by the scruff of his fur when Akira's adrenaline suddenly kicks in she backs up, then runs up behind Pierce as fast as she possibly could , she jumps onto his back then puts her arms around his neck and tries to choke Pierce.

"Leave Shadow alone"! Aura starts to radiate around the girl.

"You shouldn't have done that Akira".

Pierce backs up into a wall in Sebastian's office then rams her into the wall with all his strength. The girl releases Pierce then falls onto the floor gasping for air.

Shadow looks over at Akira and he starts to make a weak growling noise.

Sebastian walks over to the girl, picks her up by her hoodie then he puts his right hand over her mouth then with his left he takes the dart and jams it into her left shoulder.

"This will teach you to show us some respect". The girl starts to scream , but a few seconds later she passes out in Sebastians arms.

Pierce walks over to Shadow then shoots him with another tranquilizer dart. As soon as the dart hits him he collapse onto Sebastian's office floor.

Sebastian and Pierce chuckle . "I told you Akira there is no escaping me. Pierce take our guests to lab A". Sebastian gets on his radio ."Hun" .

"Hun here ,what can I do for you sir"?

"I want you and Attila to go to Lab A and tell them to start preparations for our guests".

"Right away sir".

* * *

Later that evening.

Akira wakes up to a bright light in her face. She turns her head and sees Shadow strapped to a table next to her on his back with wires on his forehead and on his paw with the Light purple outline on it. Shadow looks over at Akira.

" _**Shadow I'm glad you are ok , but why are all those wires on your head and paw"?**_

_**" They are about to experiment on us".**_

_**" Experiment on us ! So thats what he meant".**_

Sebastian Looks over and sees that the girl is awake then walks over to her_**.**_

_**" Just remember Akira im always here for you no matter what this nut job does to us".**_

Sebastian walks over to Akira then puts his face infront of hers. Well it looks like someone had a good nap.

Akira trys to jump up at Sebastian , but she is held down to the table by her wrists and ancles with wires on her head and around both aura marks on her forehead and her hand.

Sebastian chuckles. "Struggle all you want to it wont do you any good. Like I told you earlier there is no escaping me".

Pierce walks over to the girl then whispers into her ear. "I'm going to enjoy every moment of watching you suffer. You shouldn't have pulled that stunt earlier".

Akira looks to her left then watches Sebastian put gloves on his hands then she look down at Shadow.

_**"Akira we will get through this together"**_

_**"I hope your right boy".**_

_**" Think of it this way at least he wont be able to find out how to copy are ability".**_

_**" That's true boy '.**_

Akira looks up at Pierce and sees him filing up a shot with a light purple liquid then she looks over at Sebastian and sees him filling up a shot with a light blue liquid.

Sebastian walks over to the girl then grabs her chin and makes her look into his eyes . "Are you ready my dear"?

"You wont get away with this you are just a crazy scientist"!

Suddenly Pierce sticks the girl in the arm with the needle then slowly empties the syringe . The trainer screams like she is being murdered. After Pierce removes the needle the girl stops screaming , but she squeezes her eyes shut and tries to endure the pain.

Sebastian takes the syringe in his hand and jabs the needle into Akira's other arm the girl try's to scream, but the tranquilizer shot was starting to take effect and it caused her whole body to relax.

"If you are wondering about the blue liquid that was injected into you it is to help stimulate your brainwaves. The shot is suppose to help give me clear and accurate brainwave pattern readings and this will help with copying your ability".

"What's happening to me" !

Pierce chuckles. "It feels good doesn't it Akira".

"The shot Pierce gave you was a tranquilizer and it will make you a little more cooperative".

"What, why would you give me something like that".

"To keep you under our control I don't need you trying to escape again".

"Well whats the other blue one over there for"?

"The other blue one is for your puppy"! Pierce smiles evilly.

The girl's eyes turn light purple "If either of your touch Shadow I will...".

"What... what will you do Akira"!

Pierce smirks. "I think Ill let the good doctor answer that question".

"You will lie there and do as you are told my dear or your life will become very unpleasant. Do I make myself clear"!

The trainer sighs. "Yes".

"See Akira your thinking like a cleaver little fox now he he. Now here is my plan for you and your puppy. This machine is going to test the pain you two share. For example if we would shock your puppy we want to see how much pain you would feel".

"I don't like this idea"!

"It doesn't matter what you like Akira . Oh and by the way I should tell you that if it wasn't for that vision I had while experimenting on your puppy I would have never found you. Sebastian grins evilly. Alright start the experiment".

"What, what do you mean"! Suddenly a jolt of electricity shocks Shadow and he whimpers in pain. Akira feels almost the same physical pain as Shadow only it's not as strong as what he is feeling.

"Interesting the pain levels differ between them. So lets try this now".A jolt of electricity shocks Akira and she screams like she is being murdered while Shadow grits his teeth.

"Stop this hurts ! Leave us alone"!

Sebastian eagerly watches the computer screen and sees no unusual brainwaves. He ignores Akira's plea. "Hmmm I need better results than this alright lets go to level 2".

Akira's eyes widens and she exclaims with a yell. "Level 2 how many times are you going to shock us like this!? We have feelings to you creep"!

Sebastian gets closer to the girl's face then grabs her chin. "I'll break that will of yours one way or another Akira it's only a matter of time. oh and by the way lets just see how well u and your puppy do on level 3".

"What ! There's more"!?

"Oh plenty more my dear". Sebastian looks over at the scientists at the computers . "Level 3 everyone".

The scientists in the lab start to type in some kind of code into their computer. Meanwhile Akira is mentally talking to Shadow.

" **_Shadow something wrong my mind feels so heavy like something is about to crawl out of my brain and eat me"!_**

**_" Akira listen to me you need to calm down. You are not ready to use that power yet. Right now it is way to strong and dangerous for you to use"!_**

**_" What is this boy"!?_**

**_" It's to soon when the time comes you will know, but right now it's nothing you need to use"._**

**_" Alright Ill"!_**

Suddenly a bigger jolt of electricity shocks Akira. The girl looks over and sees Shadow howling in pain. The trainer suddenly squeezes her eyes shut because the pain in her head is just to much for her to handle. One scientist looks over at his computer and yells over to Professor Sebastian.

"Sir her heart rate and brainwaves are off the charts we need to stop these tests"!

Sebastian sighs impatiently. "Stop the electricity, but let's just watch and see what happens to her". Professor Sebastian smirks evilly.

Suddenly the girl grows fangs, a black fury cloak with 3 silver marks on the back, her hands turn into black paws with silver bands around each paw, claws appeared on her paws and a long black arrow tipped tail appears behind her. Akira busts through her restraints, jumps off the table then turns to Shadow and slashes through his restraints. After freeing Shadow she suddenly had to cough so the girl turned around. When she coughed a ball of fire came out and hit Sebastian's computer and destroyed it along with all his data on Akira's test results.

Sebastian adjusted his glasses. "No all that effort, but This is truly fascinating I must copy this girl's ability. Pierce, Hun, Attila capture her now"!

Akira turns around and they see her eyes are a dark purple color and her fangs are showing. She runs towards Sebastian then lunges at him. Sebastian steps out of the way and Akira smashes into a cabinet full of syringes. Luckily the syringes were empty, but the trainer's luck was just about to run out. She suddenly stood up then pulled the syringes out of her suddenly she hears Pierce calling out to her.

"Hey brat! Come over here and Ill teach you a lesson you wont soon forget! Pierce chuckles evilly".

The girl charges toward Pierce. Suddenly she hears Shadows voice in her mind.

_**"Akira it's a trap snap out of it! Akira"!**_

The girl lunges at Pierce when suddenly Hun and Attila throw strong heavy ropes on her. One rope pinned her arms together and the other tied her legs together. Hun and Attila pull the ropes tightly causing Akira to fall onto the hard cold sterile floor. Shadow immediately runs over to his trainer , but before he gets to her Pierce pulled out his tranquilizer dart gun and shot Shadow 4 times .Shadow immediately fell over and passed out. Akira tries to break free from the ropes holding her, but it was useless she was to exhausted. The girl was breathing heavily , but when Sebastian approached her she started to growl at him.

Pierce walks behind the girl grabs a metal tray then sneaks up behind Akira then laughs evilly "Sweet dreams brat". He takes the metal tray then hits her on top of her head and she blacks out then returns to normal. Sebastian walks over to the girl then picks her up by the back of her hoodie then laughs sinisterly. "Well well Akira you cleaver little fox you are just full of surprises aren't you. Hun brings over a wheelchair and Sebastian places her into the wheelchair then Pierce puts Shadow on her lap. Pierce I want you , Hun and Attila to take her back to her cell and make her comfortable... for now". Sebastian smirks.

Pierce turns around and looks at Professor Sebastian. "Sir what do you plan to do now"?

"I am going back to my office to read Akira's book and call a friend of mine then I will be over to see the girl. In the meantime take her back to her cell".

Sebastian walks back to his office, sits down then read the book. "Hmmm so the book was right about Akira and Shadow sharing their pain". Sebastian flips to the next chapter. "Here we go". Sebastian starts to read the book. Chapter 8 How to obtain the Aura ability. To get this ability a Pokémon must be born with the Mark of Aura. This mark will only be found on one Pokémon every 1000 years. This Pokémon can share its ability with his or her trainer / partner, but just being this Pokémon's trainer/partner alone isn't enough. This person must have a strong friendship with this Pokémon then the Pokémon will choose if it wants to copy this ability onto his or her trainer. This Pokémon can also help teach their trainer how to use and learn to control different abilities. Once the person has this ability they will have it forever and will always be connected to that Pokémon through their special friendship. Sebastian flips to the page before the last chapter and sees that the last chapter describes how to copy this ability for their own personal gain. WARNING Never let this book fall into the wrong hands. If it does this person will truly be unstoppable and could possibly control all the Pokémon on the planet! Guard this book with your life and remember to keep your partner close to you at all times never lose contact with each other! Good luck trainer and congradulations on obtaining this ability!

Sebastian chuckles evilly. "Poor Akira I now have all the answers I need to copy your ability"! Sebastian flips to the last chapter. "What is this hmmm it seems the last chapter is somehow missing". Sebastian dark and sinister smirk reappears. "Ha ha that cleaver or should I say foolish little fox made sure I wouldn't find the last chapter. Well looks like Ill have to force the information out of her. I think Ill make a special phone call. A special situation deserves a special phone call he he oh Akira you don't realize what you have just done to yourself".

Sebastian types in a phone number into his computer and a image of a man with white hair and a lab coat appears. "Hello Sebastian its good to hear from you".

"Hello how are you doing"?

"I doing good thanks for asking".

"I need your help Zager".

"Hmmm with what"?

"Haven't you been studying rare and unusual abilities that some Pokémon possess".

"Yes and have you found a way to copy that Houndour's ability yet"?

No, but this is where I need your assistance. I captured a girl".

Dr. Zager raises his eyebrow a girl what can a girl do to help us Sebastian"?

This isn't an ordinary girl she is the only one who befriended that Houndour and it shared his ability with her".

Dr. Zager's jaw drops. This is truly fascinating, you have my full attention please tell me more".

Her name is Akira Akari she lives in New Bark Town, she is 15 years old and live alone in her apartment. I've seen her use this ability or should I say attempt to use it. What do you mean Sebastian. She can use this ability ,but she cant quite control it yet".

Hmmm I think I have a solution that will make her cooperate with us I've been working on two new inventions that will make her tell us exactly what we want to know whether she wants to tell us or not". Dr. Zager laughs evilly.

Sebastian dark sinister smile appears. "Excellent when can you be here"?

"I'm leaving right now see you soon". Sebastian hangs up.

* * *

6 Hours later.

Akira and Shadow start to come to. "Oh my head! Akira puts her hand on her head and closes her eyes. Why does my head hurt so much"!? "_** Shadow! Can you hear me boy"?**_

_**Shadow groans." Not so loud Akira my head is pounding".**_

_**" Why, Pierce didn't hit you on the head with anything"?**_

_**I must have hit my head on the lab's floor when I collapsed. Akira are you alright you don't look so good"?**_

_**"Ill be fine boy, don't worry".**_

The girl walks into the bathroom then looks into the mirror. _**"I see a big bruise on my forehead, He must have hit me pretty hard". The trainer hits her fist off of the sink. Ill get him back Ill get them all back for what they did to you Shadow"!**_

" **Easy Akira first we need to get some rest. We need to save our energy for our escape".**

**" Your right boy".**

**" Don't worry we will get those guys back just be patient".**

Suddenly the girl hears her cell door open she walks out of the bathroom and sees Sebastian and a old guy standing next to him.

The girl's heart starts to race.

Sebastian opens the cell door and they walk in. "Akira come over here child and let me look at your head".

"No"!

"Im not going to hurt you just come over here and cooperate with me or I will have to hurt you do you understand"?

Sigh... "Yes". The girl walks over to Sebastian, he puts his hands on her shoulders then sits her down.

"That's a good girl now let me clean your wound then Ill will bandage it up".

Akira just sits there while Sebastian cleans her wound on her forehead. She looks up and sees the old man walk up to her then he scans her body with his Ipad like device.

"Hmmm Interesting".

"Who are you and what are you doing here"?

"Oh im sorry Akira my name is Dr. Zager I am a scientist for Team Rocket and I study rare abilities that certain Pokémon posses".

"Rare abilities"!?

"Yes my dear and you are my next test subject".

I don't think so pal you and Sebastian are out of your minds.

"Ill never cooperate with either of you"!

"That's alright you don't need to".

"What, what do you mean by that"?

Zager chuckles. "I have created a couple devices that will make your tell us everything we want to know, but if you refuse to tell us what we want to know we will start on your puppy or should we say Project Shadow".

Akira jumps up then runs over to Shadow. Before she makes it over to him she trips then falls to the cold ground. She stands up and sees Dr. Zager and Sebastian slowly walking towards her . She backs up slowly until her back touches the bars on the other side of her cell.

Dr. Zager and Sebastian laugh evilly. "Now Akira you know you cant escape us and we will get our information out of you one way or another its only a matter of time".

Akira's back touches the bars on the other side of her cell . She is cornered and out of room to run.

"So my dear how would you like to see me control Shadow's mind".

"If you touch Shadow Ill"! Suddenly the girls eyes turn a dark purple and her fangs reappear.

"_** Akira calm down ". She looks at Shadow and she returns to normal.**_

_**" I'm sorry boy".**_

_**" It's alright Akira. Listen I see a way out of this trap"!**_

_**" Really"!**_

_**" Yes they didn't lock the door on my signal throw me at them and I'll handle the rest".**_

_**" Alright'.**_

_**" 1, 2 NOW"!**_

The girl throws Shadow towards Dr. Zager and Sebastian. Shadow uses Ember attack and they both dive out of the way to avoid the attack.

_**"Akira, Now run"!**_

Akira and Shadow run out of the cell as fast as they could. As soon as they were both out of the cell Akira slammed the door shut then they ran down the hallway for escape with their lives.

Sebastian walks over to the door and pushes the door open. "Foolish child We are the only ones who can lock this cell".

smirks. "Now prepare for the battle of your mind".

* * *

**Wow Akira and Shadow are in some situation . Please read and review! I want to thank Mariiko and Vulpix317 for their idea's thank you to everyone who reads my story. See you guys in the next Chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 A meeting of the minds**.

Akira and shadow are running down a hallway in the Team Rocket HQ, When Suddenly Shadow burst out in laughter. Akira looks over at Shadow and starts to laugh." What's so funny boy?"

" Ha ha did you see those guys faces when we escaped your cell and then locked them in it?"

" ha ha yeah, they looked so shocked , we gave them the slip and the best part is they wont be looking for us anytime soon."Akira and Shadow continue to run down the hallway until suddenly Hun and Pierce walk by. The girl quickly grabs Shadow , they hide behind a open locker then Akira covers Shadow's mouth. Suddenly Hun starts to walk towards Akira and shadows location. " No, no, no this isn't suppose to happen, this isn't good. We just escaped those crazy scientists , Now these guys!" Suddenly Professor Sebastian contacts Hun on her radio.

" Hun this is Sebastian, the girl and her puppy have just escaped, I want you , pierce and Attila to do what ever you have to , to capture her and bring her back to me."

" Understood." That brat is getting on my very last nerve, she better hope that I don't find her any time soon." Luckily Hun turned around and walked back up the hallway, but just as things looked up something else was about to happen. Akira sighs then wipes the sweat from her forehead , she lets go of Shadow ,stands up then turns around to find Attila standing behind her eating a protein bar.

" Hey what are you doing out of your cell, the good doctors are looking for you?"

The girl grits her teeth then stands up to Attila. " You know what Attila!"

Attila takes another bite of his protein bar. " What?"

Akira suddenly kicks him in the knee then takes off with Shadow down the hallway.

Attila grits his teeth. " Your going to pay for that you little twerp!"

Akira and Shadow make a right down a hallway and then a left. They keep running until they see a door with a sign that says EXIT. "Shadow look its a way out , we made it!"Akira opens the door then she walks in with Shadow. She loosens her grip on the door handle , the door slams shut behind her then makes a loud noise. The girl rolls her eyes then she face palms her forehead. " Great job Akira its not like anyone probably heard that!" The girl said sarcastically. Akira looks down and see's a couple steps." _**That's not so bad, now if we could only see where we were going everything would be perfect."**_

" **_One light coming up_**." Shadow uses a small Ember attack and lights the room up. The light showed that there were more than just a few steps. Shadow and Akira's eye's widens and their jaws drop." **_How many steps do you think there are Akira, they look like they go on forever!?"_**

" Hmmm I think there could be at least 200 steps." Akira says out loud.

"Oh there are more than that!" The girl gulps then slowly turns around to see Hun standing behind her.

"Oh no not you again, how did you find us?"

"Its not hard to follow a person when they make so much noise with a door." Hun smirks evilly. "Oh and I have another surprise for you." Suddenly Totodile walks out from behind Hun.

" Hello Akira." Totodile starts to laugh.

The girl's eyes widens and her jaw drops again.

" Are you surprised to see me Akira? He he I know Shadow is."

" You can talk like a human!"

Yes I can and Shadow can to, but he is a little different."

"He can and how is he different!?"

" Yes , he can speak human ,but the reason why he never tryed to do that with you was because he never wanted Team Rocket to find out . He was also afraid of puting your life at risk, but now the cat's out of the bad Shadow there is nothing you can do to protect your precious Akira. Awwwww poor Shadow ,now how will you protect her when you can't even protect yourself" Totodile and Hun laugh evilly. Suddenly Hun pushes a button and the stairs disappear. Hun runs up to Akira and pushes he backwards. Then Totodile uses Water Gun and knocks Shadow down the stair slide to.

Akira screams while sliding down the slide at a fast speed until a door stands in her path suddenly she slams right into it. She groans then gets up ,but just then Shadow suddenly flys down the slide and slams into Akira causing them to bust right through the door. The girl struggles to get up, but after a few tries she manages to stand up. " Shadow,Shadow where are you boy!?"

The girl turns to her left , takes a step then suddenly trips over something. "Shadow! Wake up buddy, it's me Akira!" No response. The girl bends down and puts her head on Shadow's side then listens for his heartbeat. When she hears it she sighs in relief, picks him up then puts him on a table. " Now if only I had a flashlight." The girl turns around to find a flashlight conveniently siting on a counter. "Wow that was lucky." The girl turns the flashlight on and sees the most terrifying thing possible. Instead of finding an exit, she trapped herself in an old creepy laboratory. There is a grey floor, A few cabinets with a bunch of medicine in it." Those cabinets are probably filled with tranquilizing medication and oh look a bottle of chloroform with a rag next to it. Whew the fumes are strong and are starting to getting to me , Id better close it before I pass out." The girl closes the cabinet door then walks over to a window when suddenly a big bolt of lightning comes down and strikes the ground close to the window. The girl jumps then shines her flashlight in the center of the room and sees two metallic tables with restraints. The girl starts to shiver. "Those metallic tables look like they have been used for numerous experiments or operations." The girl turns around to see another door, so she opens it and sees it was only a closet. " Hmmm I bet I could hide Shadow in here at least until I know we are safe." Akira picks up Shadow , gently sets him on the floor then shuts the door. The girl turns to her left and sees a counter with a bag of syringes, A blindfold and strong rope. She backs up and bumps into a metal tray that had a spiked black collar with a light blue stripe around the middle of the collar. Next to it appears to be a tiny microchip. " A dog collar and a microchip What are they going to do brainwash someone with that I mean really a dog collar. That seems a little extreme." Suddenly the girl hears footsteps that seem to be getting louder and louder with every step. Also her flashlights battery suddenly dies on the spot. " Great... just great, now what!" Out of nowhere a monitor comes down from the celling then turns on. The girl gasps then backs up when she sees who it was.

" Akira its wonderful to see you again, how are you and Shadow holding up?" Professor Sebastian said with a sinister grin on his face.

" Oh ill be better when you people finally leave me alone! I mean really don't you have something better you could be doing like..."

Sebastian cuts her off. "Like what copying your ability!"

The girl gulps then continues to back up then nervously responds. " No..."

"Yes, my cleaver little fox and there is nowhere left for you to run . So just surrender Shadow and yourself and I will keep the pain to a minimum for you."

" You cant possibly think this threat will scare me, I mean there is nobody else in here with me, Also I can escape with Shadow anytime I want to!"

Professor Sebastian chuckles. " We shall see Akira, we shall see." The screen goes dark.

"Oh that doesn't sound good."

"Your right my dear it doesn't sound good for you at all."

The girl gasps then quickly turns to her left. Meanwhile another bolt of lightning strikes outside the window and lights up the room then she suddenly sees a man in the room with her. He chuckles evilly.

"Dr. Zager!"

"Thought you could escape us did you."

" How, how did you find me!?"

"Well as you were running past me in your cell, I threw a tracking device on your back."

The girl reaches behind her back and pulls off a small device with a blinking red light. " Alright Doctor tell me, How did you get out of my cell !? Shadow and I locked you and Sebastian in."

" My poor naïve girl you never locked us in your cell."

" Yes we did you guys were in my cell and we shut the cell door."

" Again you never locked us in. You may have shut the door , but you need to swipe a card to lock or unlock the door."

The girl's jaw drops then she slowly starts to back up . Zager slowly walks towards the girl. " You cant outsmart Dr. Zager my dear, now be a good girl and tell me where your puppy is."

" Ill never tell you!"

" I was hoping you would say that." Dr. Zager smiles evilly, he pulls a syringe out of his pocket then motions for her to come over to him.

The girl continues to back up away from Dr. Zager as he gets closer and closer to the girl. " Stay away from me!"

Dr. Zager chuckles evilly when he see's the petrified look on Akira's face. " There is nowhere left for you to run my dear. I will get all of the answers that I need out of you one way or another."

" What is that!?" Akira exclaimed with a yell.

" A truth serum my dear and if I could offer you some advice. I would watch your back".

Watch my...?" The girl turns around slowly, when she does another bolt of lightning strikes outside and the girl sees Sebastian's cold sinister smirk on his face."

Akira tries to run , but it use useless Sebastian was to fast, he grabbed her arms and held onto her tightly until Dr. Zager walked over to her. He grabbed her chin and made her look into his eyes then he held the syringe up to her neck." Last chance Akira tell me where Shadow is and I wont stab this needle into your neck. So what's it going to be?"

The girl headbutts Dr. Zager. " Dr. Zager puts his hand on his forehead and backs up. "Alright my dear you asked for it." Sebastian grabbed Akira by her hair then tilted her head to the right exposing the left side of her neck. " Thank you Sebastian, now I can teach her a lesson in honesty!" Dr. Zager stabs the girl in the neck with the syringe. Akira screams and tears flow from her eyes then the girl starts to breath heavily trying to fight Zager's serum. Dr. Zager takes the needle out of her neck then wipes the blood off." Akira, look at me." The girl turns her head. He grabs her chin then makes her look into his eyes. " Akira, look at me." "Tell me where Shadow is."

The girl tries so hard to resist telling Dr. Zager and Sebastian any information. " He..." The girl groans.

" Where is he Akira, Please continue."

" He is in... the closet!" Akira exclaims.

Sebastian suddenly turns the girl around , grabs her chin then makes here look into is eyes. " See now was that so hard Akira hmmm."

" I hate you guys so much!"

" Sebastian smirks. " If you hate us now , you will really hate what we are about to do to you."

" What do you mean!?"

Sebastian grabs the girl by her shoulders then pushes her backwards, Dr. Zager grabs the girl before she falls to the floor. He holds her tightly in his grasp then chuckles evilly. " We got you this time!" The girl continues to struggle in Zager's grasp.

The girl suddenly looks over towards the closet. No! Leave Shadow alone!"

Dr. Zager covers the girl's mouth. " Quiet! You wont want to miss this."

Sebastian opens the closet door, suddenly Shadow leaps out of the closet and bites Sebastian on his wrist.

Sebastian grabs Shadow by his throat, slams him up against the wall then pulls out a tranquilizer dart from his pocket.

"Hey you crazy scientists listen up. If you hurt one hair on Akira's head I will tear you both up ! Do you understand me nobody hurts Akira, nobody not on my watch!" Shadow exclaims.

Dr. zager and Sebastian look at each other "It talks like a human fascinating!" Said Dr. Zager.

Sebastian smirks evilly. Suddenly he stabs Shadow with the tranquilizer dart. Shadow passes out then Sebastian releases him and he falls to the cold floor.

Zager chuckles evilly. " Now it's your turn my dear. Zager pulls out a cloth from his pocket and holds it out towards Sebastian. Sebastian walks over to the cabinet, takes out the bottle of chloroform, shuts the cabinet door , walks over to Zager , Sebastian pours some chloroform on the rag then Zager takes the rag and holds it tightly over Akira's mouth and nose. The girl kicks Zager in the knee and he almost drops the rag.

" Shadow, help!"

" Sebastian catches the rag then holds it over her mouth and nose tightly. " You mutt can't save you anymore, you will soon see the price of defying Team Rocket!"

Sebastian sees the girl's eyes starting to shut, he comes closer the girl then wispers into her ear." Just relax my dear it will all be over very soon." Sebastian and Zager chuckle evilly. The girl looks up and sees a blurry image of Sebastian , she groans then passes out.

* * *

Later that day.

The girl wakes up. " What happened?" The girl looks around the room and see's that she is still in the same room except she is lying on a metallic table next to Shadow. The girls looks around and sees that she isn't restrained to the table, but Shadow is. Akira sees Dr. Zager coming towards her so she acts like she is still asleep ,but she keeps her eyes open just enough to see him. Dr. Zager accidently drops one of his tools, so he turns around then bends down to pick it up. The girl quietly jumps up then whispers " Now's my chance." The girl jumps on Zager's back and knocks him to the ground. Then she gets up and tries to run. What the girl wasn't expecting was Zager grabbing her ankle and making her fall on her face. " No, not again!"

"Akira, you are really starting to get on my nerves!" Dr. Zager pulls out his radio and calls for Pierce. Pierce this is Dr. Zager, the girl is trying to escape do you read me!?"

"Pierce here , we are currently on our way to your location!"

The girl tries to kick Zager. "I don't think so my dear, you are not going anywhere!."

" Who is going to stop me! The girl tries to pull her foot away from him again. " I'm not afraid of old man like you!"

Suddenly the girl hears a familiar voice." Well then Maybe you will be afraid of me."

The girl's eyes widens. No not Pierce!"

" That's right." The girl looks behind Pierce and sees Hun, Attila and Professor Sebastian standing behind him. Pierce grabs the girl by her hair then drags her over to the table. Pierce picks the girl up then he slams her on the table. Pierce and Hun hold her arms and legs down to the table while Attila puts duck tape over her mouth.

" I told you that you would pay for kicking me and now the time has come! The good doctors will make you sure your are more... cooperative." Attila exclaimed.

Akira continues to struggle. " Never, I will never let you evil doctors control me!" She said with a muffled voice.

Dr. Zager gets up ,walks over to the girl, grabs her chin then makes her look into his eyes. "Ive had enough of your escape attempts Akira, now ill fix you! Dr. Zager walks over to the counter, grabs a syringe then he walks over to the cabinet, he grabs some kind of sinister green looking liquid then he fills the syringe half way full. once he puts the medicine back into the cabinet he walks back over to the girl then grabs her chin again." It's time you were given an education my dear". Dr. Zager takes the syringe then jams the needle into her neck. Akira squeezes her eyes shut and a muffled scream is heard until Zager pulled the needle out. Attila rips the tape off her mouth then the girl starts to breath heavily. Professor Sebastian walks closer to the girl he grabs her chin then chuckles evilly. Akira looks directly into Sebastian's eyes while Sebastian looks into her petrified eyes. "This will make you nice and relaxed Akira, don't worry I wont let anyone hurt you... without my permission." Sebastian cold sinister smirk reappears on his face.

"No..."The girl groans then passes out.

" Now we can get back to educating these two trouble makers." Pierce and Hun strap the girl down to the table." Dr. Zager takes the girl's necklace off of her neck, he makes a small hole on the left side of her necklace, he slides the microchip inside the necklace, he checks to make sure the microchip is intact , Zager activates the microchip to make sure its functioning properly and to make sure its not extremely noticeable, he puts the microchip on standby then he puts the necklace back on Akira's neck. Next he walks over to Shadow , Pierce hands the black spiked collar with a dark blue stripe down the middle of the collar to Zager and he slips the collar on Shadow.

Dr. Zager wipes the sweat from his forehead then looks over at Sebastian. " Sebastian the collar and microchip are in place and functioning properly."

Professor Sebastian smirks evilly. " Excellent, Pierce I want you to take Akira back up to our lab then strap her on the table. Attila I want you to."

Dr. Zager interrupts Sebastian. " Excuse me Sebastian, I have an idea of what we could do with the girl's puppy." Dr. Zager smirks evilly.

" Alright Zager you and Attila take care of Shadow. Hun go with Pierce I just want to make sure the girl doesn't escape. Just incase she wakes up earlier than I expect."

Pierce, Hun, Attila and Dr. Zager nod then they leave the room.

Professor Sebastian chuckles. "Well Akira, How will you save yourself now. Wait till she sees the surprise Zager has for her." Professor Sebastian grabs a syringe filled half way with tranquilizing medicine then he walks back to his lab upstairs to meet up with everyone.

* * *

Back in Sebastian's laboratory.

Akira wakes up strapped to a metallic table and sees and Professor Sebastian staring down at her. "Welcome back Akira." Said Professor Sebastian.

"What... what happened?" Suddenly the girl's memory returns to her. Where is Shadow ! What did you do to him!?"

Pierce chuckles. " You should be more concerned about what we did to you."

" Shadow , Shadow where are you boy!"

Sebastian walks over to the girl. Akira turns her head and closes her eyes. He presses a button under the table, then she hears her restraints click and they release her wrists and ankles. She opens her eyes.

Sebastian smirks at the girl. " Go ahead Akira, your free." Sebastian holds out his hand and helps her off the table and onto her feet. Akira looks around the room at everyone and she see's them smiling evilly at her.

" Alright, what's going on!?"

Professor Sebastian looks over at Akira. " Your free my cleaver little fox."

The girl points her finger at Sebastian. " I don't believe you! Now tell me where Shadow is right now before I..."

Pierce grabs the girls shoulder's from behind. " Go on Akira, tell the good doctor's what you were about to do to them."

Akira tries to kick Pierce in the knee, but Pierce quickly turned her around and threw her onto the cold floor then he walked over to the girl before she got up and stepped on her back.

Dr. Zager walks over to a cage in the back of the room. then opens the cage door. " Alright my dear you want to see your precious puppy, well here he is."

Shadow leaps out of the cage . "Shadow look out!"

Attila grabs Shadow and squeezes him while Shadow struggles to get free from his grasp. " Don't look Akira!"

The girl turns her head away. No, no Akira. I wouldn't want you to miss this. said Sebastian. Sebastian walks over to Akira, bends down beside her then grabs her chin and forcefully lifts her head up and makes her watch Shadow suffer.

Dr. Zager looks at the girl and smirks. " Thank you Sebastian. Akira since you like to try and escape I decided to invent this collar that you see on Shadow's neck. I wanted to personally show you a demonstration. Are you ready?"

"No, Now let him go!Pierce puts more pressure on the girl's back. The girl's eyes start to tear up. "Please stop!"

" That's a good girl, now pay attention! Dr. Zager types some information into his ipad then suddenly Attila drops Shadow. Shadow starts to howl in pain and he squeezes his eyes shut.

"Shadow fight it !"

Sebastian covers the girls mouth. A few seconds later Shadows eyes turn a light purple color and a blank expression appears on his face." I am ready to serve my master's."

"Now my dear its your turn."

" Do you worst ill never obey any of you!"

"You will change your mind sooner than you think Akira."

Sebastian pulls the girl off the floor and hands her to Pierce. He holds her still in his tight grip. Dr. Zager walks closer to the girl girl then types some information into his ipad. " Ill give you one last chance to surrender Akira.

"I will never help any of you and I will get all of you back for hurting Shadow!"

"Well Akira I hope you enjoy you last few seconds of freedom because you will be under our control for a very long time."

Shadow suddenly walks up to Akira and stares into her eyes. " Join us Akira, you will feel so much better when you do. Join us." Shadow says in a monotone voice.

Pierce releases Akira , she drops to the floor then she hugs Shadow. " Shadow please don't obey those crazy doctors."

Shadow pulls his head away from Akira then walks over to Professor Sebastian and rubs his head on his leg. " Sebastian bends down and scratches his head. " Well Akira , what will you do now."

The girl backs up and bumps into Hun. Hun grabs the girl then nods at Dr. Zager. Dr. Zager hits start on his ipad then suddenly the girl starts to scream. Hun releases the girl , she drops to her knees then she holds her head. " My brain feels like its going to crawl out of my skull!"

A few minutes of fighting Dr. Zager and Sebastian's control the girl finally gives in. The girl stands to her feet, her eyes are glowing a light purple color with a blank expression on her face. " How may I serve my master's." Akira said in a monotone voice.

Professor Sebastian and laugh evilly. " Success!" The both exclaim.

Dr. Zager walks up to the girl then looks directly into her eyes. " Now my dear I have a few question to ask you." Dr. Zager smirks evilly.

* * *

**Wow it looks like Akira and Shadow are in some deep trouble will they be able to escape Dr. Zager and Professor Sebastian's control. Well we can only hope. Thanks for reading please Review. I would like to thank Mariiko and powerpuff girls 321 for helping me with some ideas :) See you guys in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Trouble in New Bark Town !**

Dr. Zager walks around Akira, chuckles evilly, he grabs her chin then looks into her hypnotized eyes. " Now my dear, please tell me where Sebastian and I can find the last chapter of your book."

"Yes Dr." Akira said in a monotone voice.

" Very good, please continue." Said Dr. Zager

" It's in a safe in Professor Elm's lab."

" Hmmm interesting. So Akira where would this safe be located in his lab?" said Dr. Zager.

" I do not know."

Professor Sebastian walks over to the girl then stares into her eyes. " Are you sure Akira". Professor Sebastian said in an irritated tone.

" Yes, Im sorry masters, but I asked him not to show me the location of the safe." The girl puts her head down.

Dr. Zager looks over at Professor Sebastian then looks back at Akira. Professor Sebastian gently grabs her chin and makes Akira look at him.

" Why didn't you want to know the location of the safe?"

" I didn't want you guys to find the chapter and use it for evil purposes."

Professor Sebastian chuckles evilly. " Well my clever little fox we are going back to his lab and you are going with us. Is that clear?"

" Yes master."

" Good, now just sit in this chair and don't move until we come back to get you. Do you understand my dear?"

Yes Sebastian... I mean master." The girl puts her head down again.

Dr. Zager and professor Sebastian leave the room with Hun. Pierce , Attila and Shadow.

When Akira saw Shadow leave the room with Team Rocket she starting thinking about her partner. The girl struggled to break free from her trance for a few minutes, but finally she succeeded her head started pounding . The girl groans. " Where am I?" Suddenly the girl's memory returns to her then she gasps. " I cant let them get that chapter from Professor Elm. I have to escape and bring back help to free Shadow. If they get there hands on that information... No, I cant let that happen!" The girl bolts out of the lab doors, but what she wasn't aware of was when she opened the doors an alarm was set off in Professor Sebastian's office. " Ha ha never underestimate me Team Losers!"

* * *

Meanwhile back in Professor Sebastian's office.

Dr. Zager is explaining to Hun, Attila and Pierce how they would get the last Chapter from the girl's book out of Professor Elm's lab when suddenly a loud alarm goes off. Dr. Zager quickly pulls up the HQ's security footage. He sees the girl running through the hallways in there secret base. "So the girl thinks that she can escape us does she. Well she is in for a special surprise." Dr. Zager said with an evil smirk on his face.

Akira continues to run down a hallway, she makes a left, gasps then suddenly stops when she sees Pierce ,Hun and Attila standing at the end of the hallway blocking her escape with Shadow.

" Where do you think you are going Akira?! The good doctors are not going to like this." Attila said.

" Looks like someone snapped free from our control." Hun said in an irritated tone.

Pierce smirks. " Shadow use Shadow Ball!"

Shadow starts the attack. Akira looked to her right and saw a door. She quickly ran towards it, opens the door and shuts it a split second before the attack hit her. The girl slams the door shut then sighs in relief." Whew... that was a close one they almost caught me, now all I have to do is..."

Suddenly the lights turn on and Akira sees Professor Sebastian standing in front of her chuckling evilly." Akira, your aren't hypnotized anymore. Let us help you with that." He said in a creepy tone.

The girl screams then tries to open the door. Professor Sebastian quickly grabs the girl, tosses her onto a bean bag in the room then shuts the door, locks it then Dr. Zager walks over to Sebastian.

Akira quickly tries to get up ,but falls off the bean bag, she looks up to see Dr. Zager and Professor Sebastian slowly coming closer to her. The girl quickly jumps up then slowly backs away from the scientists.

"Akira, how did you manage to break free from our control like that?" said Professor Sebastian.

" You know what this means now Akira?" Said Dr. Zager.

" I can leave..." The girl backs up into the back wall in the office.

" Dr. Zager chuckles evilly. No my dear, it means we are going to hypnotize you again, but this time ill make sure to reeducate you. Dr. Zager pulls out a shiny silver necklace with a aqua colored stone with a dark blue spiral in the stone.

Secretly Akira grabbed a pilliow off of the bean bag and hid it behind her back. Once Dr. Zager got close enough she threw the pillow at him.

" Stay away from me!" The girl exclaimed.

He dodges the pilliow , looks at Sebastian then they chuckle evilly.

" I don't think so my dear." Said Dr. Zager.

" Is that the best you got?" Said Professor Sebastian.

The girl has an angry expression on her face. "I don't belong to anyone, I am my own person and I can make my own decisions!" The girl exclaims with a shout.

"Shhhhhh Akira listen to us . I agree with you you are your own person and we respect that." Said Professor Sebastian.

" So there fore, we are letting you go free." Said Dr. Zager.

Professor Sebastian walks over to the door and opens it for the girl.

" Your serious?"

" Yep, go on its alright."

The girl carefully walks past Dr. Zager then Sebastian. As soon as she walks out the door she sees Pierce standing infront of her with a surgical mask on his face. She gasps then quickly turns around to see Dr. Zager and Professor Sebastian putting on their surgical masks onto their faces.

" Hello akira, I heard you were leaving and I wanted to give you a... going away present." Pierce smirks.

" Really?"

" Yes." Pierce opens the box and Akira sees a statue of Shadow. She puts her face infront of it to get a closer look when suddenly she hears Pierce chuckle." Sweet dreams Akira."

" What!" Pierce hits a button underneath the box and the statue of Shadow opens its mouth and knock out gas shoots into her face. Akira starts coffing. Dr. Zager walks up behind Akira , he puts the necklas onto the girls neck, turns her around to face him, she looks up at him then passes out in Dr. Zagers arms.

Professor Sebastian chuckles evilly. " Now the fun begins."

* * *

A Few hours later the girl wakes up siting in between Professor Sebastian and the Team Rocket helicopter.

Akira groans. " Where am I?"

" Look who is awake Zager its Akira." They both chuckle evilly.

" Where are you guys taking me. Tell me now!"

" We are taking you to Professor Elm's lab and you are going to steal that chapter for us. Dr. Zager said.

The girl jumps up and trys to attack Dr. Zager by punching him. He quickly grabs her wrist with one hand then he yanked her arm towards him , he grabs her chin with his other hand.

" Settle down my dear."

" No way Dr. Im not going to Professor Elms lab and stealing that chapter for you!

" Not only will you do it, you will enjoy doing it ."

" Yeah and why would I."

" Look deeply into my eyes and listen to my voice. The girl's jaw drops. Suddenly the girl shakes her head noooo... I ... cant give into..."

Pierce walks over to Akira grabs her left arm and breaks her left wrist. If you wont let the Dr. hypnotize you then enjoy pain. "

The girl suddenly screams loudly.

Professor Sebastian puts his hand over Akira's mouth then wispers into her ear, he takes a syringe out of his pocket then he injects the tranquilizer into her arm." See you soon my cleaver little fox."

Akira wakes up later in Professor Elm's lab on his couch with a cold rag on her head and her left wrist bandaged up. she look up at Professor Elm and jumps up. "Listen to me Professor Team Rocket is here and are coming for the last chapter of that book."

"Akira calm down they wont find it."

" Yes they will! Hurry destroy that chapter before they get here!"

"Now, now my cleaver little fox." The girl gasps then quickly turns around. "Don't cause us any more problems." Professor Sebastian's Sinister smirk appears on his face.

Dr. Zager walks in with Pierce , Hun Attila and Shadow.

" Professor Elm run quickly!"

Attila and Hun throw a metallic ring at Akira and Professor Elm, their arms are trapped to their sides. Dr. Zager walks over to Akira and looks into her eyes. " Akira listen to my voice, you must obey me."

A blank expression appears on the girls face. "I must obey the good doctors." Akira said in a monotone voice.

" Listen carefully to me my dear. I want you to help us tie up Professor Elm while we interrogate him ,take Shadow to the location he gives us then bring the chapter to us. Do you understand me Akira?" Said Dr. Zager in a calm tone.

The girl stares into Dr. Zagers eyes . " Yes Dr. I hear and I obey."

Akira walks behind Professor Elm, grabs his arm tightly then sits him in a chair in his library.

" Akira snap out of it! It's me Professor Elm, Please don't listen to them they are not your masters they are going to hurt you and Shadow, not help you!" Professor Elm exclaimed.

Akira turns her head then stares at Dr. Zager and Professor Sebastian with a blank hypnotized expression on her face.

" It's alright Akira keep tying him up. He is trying to deceive you into betraying us." Professor Sebastian said with a smirk on his face.

Akira ties Professor Elm up tightly. " How dare you try to make me disobey my masters."

" That's a good little fox and a cleaver one I must admit. Professor Sebastian said.

Professor Sebastian walks up to Professor Elm then looks him in the eyes. " Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way Professor. You can either tell me where that chapter of Akira's book is or we do this the hard way and I let Shadow, Hun Pierce , Attila and of course Akira tear up your lab, but we will find that information one way or another so choose." Professor Sebastian said in an irritated tone.

" Alright I see that I have no choice. Professor Elm puts his head down in defeat. The Chapter is in a secret room."

" Where is this room?"

" Its..."

" Suddenly an Arcanine crashes through the big bay window in Professor Elm's Library.

" Arcanine use Extreme Speed and stop Team Rocket from getting that chapter.

Arcanine nods her head then charges towards Team Rocket. Arcanine was so quick she hit Hun, Pierce and Attila with so much speed they lost their balance and landed on the floor in the library.

Earlier while Akira was unconscious Professor Sebastian handed Hun, Pierce and Attila a Poke ball with a new Pokémon in it.

" Alright mutt you want to play. Hun said then took then new poke ball off her belt and release a Charizard. Hmmm this will work nicely." Hun said as an evil smirk appeared on her face.

" You are in for a real treat Professor Elm. Watch us destroy your precious Pokémon." Pierce said then he threw his pokeball and a tryanitar appeared. Pierce chuckled evilly. " Now the fun begins."

Oh man those are cool Pokémon! I hope I get something cool like a Salamance. Attila threw his pokeball and a Jolteon appeared. Attilas jaw dropped , Hun and Pierce chuckled. " Hey I wanted a Salamance not a Jolteon!

"I heard about your incident in your Jolteon costume." Professor Sebastian said.

" Why would you do this sir?"

" Attila you need to learn how to control these types of circumstances that happen when things don't go according to plan." Professor Sebastian said.

" Don't worry Attila these Pokémon were experimented on and are twice as strong as any ordinary Pokémon thanks to one of my beautiful inventions. Dr. Zager said then chuckled evilly.

Arcanine charges Toward Hun. "Charizard Seismic Toss!" Charizard tries to grab Arcanine , but she quickly dodges the attack then charges toward Tryanitar.

" Tryanitar Earthquake! Tryanitar uses Earthquake and the whole building shakes. Arcanine trips and crashes into the bookcase hiding the secret room. Arcanine struggles to get up.

" Jolteon use thunder!" Jolteon unleashes a Powerful Thunder attack and knocks Arcanine out cold.

Attila's jaw drops. " See Attila never let your weaknesses get the best of you, you should take advantage of your weaknesses and eliminate them."

Shadow looks over at Akira. " Ready?"

" Yes ." Shadow and Akira take off running down the staircase that leads down into the secret dark room . When they got down into that room they saw a lamp that was siting on a desk shining brightly lighting up a small area where they saw the safe Akira ran up to the safe and tried to open it. " Darn, hmm oh I know. Shadow use Tackle on the safe."

Shadow backed up the charged toward the safe. Shadow hit that safe so hard that when it hit the wall the door broke off ." Why didn't Professor Elm buy a stronger safe? Oh well." Said Akira. Akira bends down , grabs the papers inside then looks at them.

" This is it boy! Hurry go get the masters ill wait here." Shadow nods then runs back up the stairs.

Akira turns around, trips over the safe, hits her head then snaps out of her trance. " Where... where am I?! Akira gasps. No... NO was I about to give this to."

Suddenly she hears evil chuckling and footsteps starting down the steps.

Akira suddenly remembers the window that Shadow showed her from last time. The girl moves the curtains and thankfully when she tried to open the window it wasn't locked. She quickly opened the window and climbed out it then ran up the steps that lead to the second floor. When she got to the door at the top of the steps she tried to open the door , but it was locked. " Great now what!" The girl exclaims.

" How about you give us those papers my dear." The girl quickly turns around and saw Dr. Zager walking up the stairs.

" NO, get back! Or ill..."

" You will what? Oh I know." Dr Zager says with a smirk on his face." Akira listen to my voice and look into my eyes."

" Yes... master... NO I." The girl manages to shake off Zagers hypnotic suggestion. Suddenly she sees Hun, Pierce, Attila climbing out the window and running up the steps after the girl. Akira backs up away from Team Rocket when suddenly the girl steps on a button and an emergency slide appears. The girl kept backing up until she slipped and fell backwards down the slide screaming. When she got to the bottom she quickly got up and ran to her apartment, ran up the steps, quickly opened the door , slammed it shut then locked it. First the girl ran over to her bathroom ripped up the chapter , flushed it down the toilet then she ran over to her phone. I have to call officer jenny she will save me." The girl nervously hits 9... 1. Just as she was about to hit the last 1 a hand covered her mouth. The girl started screaming , but it was muffled do to the hand over her mouth.

Akira did you really think you could escape me that easily.?" Professor Sebastian said in a calm tone then he chuckled evilly.

Akira bit his hand and he let go of her. " How... how did you get in her?"

Suddenly Dr. Zager walked in chuckling then pointed toward the kitchen. Akira looked to where he was pointing and saw Pierce siting in a chair sipping tea and waving at the girl smirking evilly. " Akira where is that Chapter at , go on tell the doctors what you did."

" What did you do Akira." Sebastian said with an irritated look.

" I... flushed it down the toilet.

" Do you realize what you just did!"

" No not really, because Its all up here." Akira points to her forehead. "I memorized the entire chapter.".

" Well it looks like we are going to perform brain surgery. Professor Sebastian then motion for the girl to come over to him with his finger.

" Go to Sebastian Akira." Said Dr. Zager.

Akira looks to her left and sees an open window, the girl bolts toward an open window Hun and Attila quickly grab the girl and carry her over to Professor Sebastian He puts his white surgical gloves on , pulls out a syringe out of his coat pocket. He grabs the girls chin then looks into her eyes. " If you thought I was scary a few minutes ago Akira just wait till u see what I have in store for you this time." Professor Sebastian smirks evilly then injects the tranquilizer into her arm.

The girl starts to breath heavily . " You will... never get away... with this."

Sebastian grabs her chin again. " I already have and you cant do a thing about it."

Akira passes out. " Attila carry Akira out to the chopper."

" Yes sir."

Dr. Zager and Professor Sebastian walk out of the girls apartment chuckling evilly.

**Poor Akira how will she get out of this situation. Well we will find out in the next Chapter. I want to thank everyone for their patience I have been so busy at school working on my next degree. I will post new chapter as quickly as I can. I want to thank Misty Water Flower Girl for helping me with ideas for Chapter 7 thank you I really appreciate it please read her story. She just put up 3 chapters. I see all you guys in the next chapter Please Review !**


	8. Chapter 8 A girl's worst nightmare!

**Chapter 8 A girl's worst nightmare !**

Later that evening Akira finds herself waking up on the cold hard floor of her cell. The girl groans then puts her hand on her head. " Oh my head... where am I?" The girls memory suddenly returns to her. " Well at least I destroyed that chapter while I had the chance, now to escape before Sebastian comes back to get me." Akira tries to jump to her feet, but she suddenly trips over a chain. " What the!?" The girl saw a metallic ring that pinned her arms to her sides and a big chain behind her bolted to the wall in her cell. " Well isn't this just perfect, now how do I get out of this situation!?" The girl sees a pokeball siting infront of her. "Hey where did this come from, this cant be Shadow's pokeball I found him in a cage? Oh well better open it." Akira crawls over to the pokeball then she touches the button on the pokeball with her nose and a Growlithe appears with a note in its mouth.

Akira reads the note out loud. " Dear Akira I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am to see you in your situation with Team Rocket. I hope you find Shadow and free him, I know you need a Pokémon to protect you , so I am sending you this pokeball with a Growlithe inside. Please keep Growlithe close to you, she will protect you I promise. Please take care of your self and please find Shadow! I wish you the best - Professor Elm. P.S Her name is Jasmine.

" Hi Akira, im Jasmine."

" You speak!"

" Yep, just like Shadow."

" How do you know Shadow?"

" My mom."

" Your mom?"

" Yep, that Arcanine that fought Team Rocket back in Profesoor Elm's lab was my mom."

" That's incedible."

" Thanks , but we should be getting out of here, its not safe."

" Your right, but I am chained up im not going anywhere." The girl sighs.

" I have a good idea."

" Let's hear it ."

" Don't move."

" Wait , what are you going to do!" Jasmine uses a small Flamethrower attack on Akiras chains.

" I like the way you think."

" Thanks Akira. Now lets get that metallic ring off."

" Um... Jamine."

" Hold still ,ill be careful."

Jasmine carefully uses a small Flamethrower attack and cuts through the metallic ring."

Akira runs up to Jasmine and hugs her. " Now to open the door."

Jasmine gets ready to use Take Down attack on the door.

" Woah, stop!"

" What?"

" There is an easier solution." Akira take a bobbi pin out of her hair and picks the lock." Now run!"

Akira and Jasmine run down a hallway until Akira comes to a sudden stop. Jasmine come over here quick."

" Whats wrong!?"

" Shhhhh." The girl looks down the next hallway." See that door there?"

"Yes?"

" That's Professor Sebastian's office. He is an evil man, trust me."

" Evil?"

Yes, he has hypnotized me, shot me with tranquilizers and did experments on me. Now he wants to do something to my brain!"

" Oh we have plans for your brain Akira, don't worry it wont leave any... permanent damage."

Akira's jaw drops, she slowly turns around to see Hun standing behind her with an evil smirk on her face.

" Run Jasmine, run !" Akira and Jasmine take off running down a hallway that passed Professor Sebastian's office.

Meanwhile Professor Sebastian and were walking outside Sebastian's office when they saw Hun chasing Akira down his hallway.

Sebastian put his hand on his head then sighs. " Not again."

" Don't worry Sebastian I have a plan." Dr. Zager and Professor Sebastian smirk evilly at each other.

" Jasmine use Extreme Speed on Hun. Jasmine quickly turns around and knocks Hun off of her feet. Then they continue to run down the hallway.

"Ill find you Akira! Escape is impossible."

Jasmine see that door on your left that says EXIT?"

" Yes."

"Use Take Down on the door, we have to get through."

Jasmine uses Take Down, but because she was standing behind Akira she knocked Akira into the door.

" Sorry Akira."

The girl groans. " Maybe we should try the door knob."

Akira turns the knob and the door opens. " Why didn't I check the door knob in the first place?"

" Um... maybe because we are being chased by a crazy lady?"

" True, alright well I see the stairs so we can. Wait what are you doing!?"

Jasmine looks at a sign on the wall with a button on it. " Hmmm ... Super fun happy slide. press the button and let the fun begin. Works for me !"

"Wait, no!"

Suddenly the stairs disappear then Akira and Jasmine slide down the stair slide until they crashed into the door at the bottom and knocked the door down.

Jamine landed on Akira's back." Lets do that again!"

"No Jasmine that's the second time I crashed through that door. Two times is plenty."

Suddenly Akira hears a noise she turns around and sees that the stairs have reappeared. Then she hears footsteps, a lot of them."

"Ok Jamine we have 60 seconds to find something we can use to protect ourselves from Team Rocket. Search the room!"

Akira and Jasmine search the room and find 3 metallic rings. " This will have to do."

A familiar voice was heard coming down the staircase. " Hey! Who broke down the door again!"

" That sounds like Attila. We are out of time, Jasmine hurry over here." Akira opens a closet door and they hide in the closet with door slightly cracked open. " Jasmine im not sure whats worse this creepy old lab or Team rocket?"

Suddenly the girl sees Professor Sebastian, , Hun ,Attila and Pierce walking around the room infont of the closet.

Professor Sebastian smirks. Akira... Akira, come out, come out where ever you are."

" Don't make us come find you my dear , it wont end up the way you think." saidDr .Zager.

" You have 3 seconds to show yourself Akira. 1... 2..." Said Professor Sebastian.

"Well its now or never." Akira kicks open the closet door." Three!" The girl throws the metallic rings at Hun ,Pierce, and Attila and trap their three of them look at Akira and smirk evilly. Akira looks over at Professor Sebastian then gasps. She sees him pull out a small device with a green , red and blue button. He presses the green button then suddenly Pierce, Hun and Attila's metallic rings fall off.

The girl's jaw drops then she looks over at Sebastian. He smirks evilly." Come to me Akira."

The girl backs away from Professor Sebastian until she backs up into a counter. Akira quickly turns around and sees three tranquilizer darts that are ready to be used. she quickly grabs the darts then throws one at .

Dr. Zager chuckles evilly. " Is that the best you can do my dear?"

Akira quickly throws another dart at Dr. Zager. He quickly pulls a sponge out of his lab coat pocket, holds it up and catches the dart.

" No, this cant be!"

" If I was you Akira I would use that last dart wisely."

" Oh yeah, well that's why I saved the last dart for you."

" Such confidence."

Akira throws the dart at Professor Sebastian. " Ill show you old man!"

Sebastian's evil grin returns. He holds out a small mirror, the dart bounces off the mirror and heads straight towards her.

Jasmine uses Extreme Speed then knocks Akira out of the darts path. The dart hits Jasmine then she passes out.

" No, no, no Jasmine! Akira hears evil laughter. She looks up and sees Professor Sebastian and Dr. Zager walking closer to her.

Akira suddenly charges toward Sebastian , but just as they reached down to catch her she quickly slid under Sebastians legs and made it past them. " Ha see I win!" Akira chuckles. " Ill never surrender to any of you and as for you so called good doctors you will never experiment on my brain!" The girl exclaims.

" Oh my cleaver little fox, if you only knew what plans I have for your brain." Said Professor Sebastian.

Akira screams then tries to run for the door. Hun tackles the girl to the ground then holds her in a tight grasp. " Let me go, let me go !" Akira screams.

" What's wrong brat, you were so brave a few minutes ago." Said Hun.

" He has that look in his eyes."

Professor Sebastian smirks , walks over to Akira, grabs her chin then looks into her eyes. " Do you mean this look." Professor Sebastian looks directly into the girl's eyes and she just stares back at him like she is in a trance.

" Hello Akira... are you mesmerized by my gaze?"

" Akira quickly shakes her head then pulls her chin from his grasp.

Hun releases Akira, then she sees everyone putting masks on over their mouth and nose.

Akira turns around , sees an open window then she starts running towards it when shadow suddenly appears then tackles her. Akira falls onto the hard cold floor. The girl slowly stands up to see shadow slowly walking around her growling with glowing light blue eyes.

"Now, now Akira we must not anger our masters."

Shadow suddenly stops right in front of the girl. Akira grabs Shadows face then she kisses him on his blue nose. Shadows jaw drops then he freezes. Akira grabs his mind control collar then tries to pull it off of Shadow until the collar suddenly shocks her. While Akira trys to stand up Professor Sebastian walks over to her, bends down, grabs Jasmine by her scruff then he takes her other hand, grabs Akira's chin to make her look into his eyes.

" Do I need to control this one to Akira? I can do that."

" No... stop, please I surrender." The trainer puts her head down.

Professor Sebastian hands Jasmine over to Hun then puts a gas mask over Shadow's face , but just as Sebastian turns around Akira takes her right fist and tries to punch him in the face . Professor Sebastian quickly grabs the girl's wrist. Zager walks up to Akira, she takes her left fist then tries to punch Zager. He grabs her left wrist then bends it backwards.

Akira screams. "Stop struggling Akira! Or shall I rebreak your wrist?" exclaimed Zager .

"My wrist is still broken!"

" Fine then ill let you scream in pain."

" Please stop! You win."

Professor Sebastian pushes the red button on his controller, the vents in the celling open then sleeping gas starts to come out of the vents in the ceiling.

" You wont get away with this!" Akira starts to cough.

Professor Sebastian grabs Akira's chin and makes her look into his eyes. " That's it my cleaver little fox breathe in the gas."

" No I wont!"

" Are you starting to feel sleepy Akira?" Professor Sebastian smirks evilly.

" I wont go down that easily." The girl squeezes her eyes shut then holds her breath.

" No, no, no my cleaver little fox." Professor Sebastian pinches the girl's nose shut.

" You have to breathe some time my dear. Zager chuckled.

20 seconds later the girl gasps for air. " Oh no!" She starts to cough again.

"Sleep... you know you are so sleepy. You cant fight the gas so why fight it any longer?" Pierce wispers in her ear.

" Stop resisting already the good doctors are waiting." Said Attila.

" Yes Akira hurry up. We have plans for you." Hun said with a smirk on her face.

Zager and Professor Sebastian smirk evilly at each other then they release Akira from their grasp. The girl falls onto the cold hard ground, she looks up and sees the evil doctors looking down at her smirking evilly. The gas was starting to effect Akira. she stood up to see the room spinning, She hears Professor Sebastian talking to her, but his voice is echoing around her.

" Relax Akira. Go to sleep everything will be over before you know it. Said Sebastian.

" Trust us." Said Zager.

The girl takes a step towards the doctors, puts her hands on her head then groans.

" Relax." Everyone said.

Finally Akira passes out then falls backwards. Luckally Attila was standing behind her. As soon as she passed out Attila grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. Hun grabbed Jasmine then took her to a cage in Professor Sebastians office.

A few hours later Akira wakes up on a gernie in Professor Sebastian's laboratory. She feels something being glued to her head . Zager was gluing wires on to her forehead. Akira starts to struggle.

Calm down my dear, you need to relax. Said Dr. Zager

Akira wasn't strapped down to the gernie, so she jumped up, punched Zager then jumped off the gernie , but what Akira didn't notice was Professor Sebastian standing infront of the gernie. She jumped off the gernie and he caught her.

Akira stuggles. " Let me go!"

" Akira are you trying to run from me again?"

" Run from you!? I've been trying to get away from you ever since you saw me in Professor Elm's lab freeing Shadow from the cage you put him in!"

" Hmmmm is that all you want? To be trapped like an animal? I can make that happen."

" No, That's not what Im saying."

" That's what I heard you say. Dr. Zager said then smirked at Sebastian.

" Well if that's what you want my cleaver little fox then their really is one one way to fix that. Sebastian grin grew sinister.

Akira jaw drops." Oh I don't like that look on your face." She tries to struggle to break free from his grip. Professor Sebastian grip tightens on Akira, he slams her into the gernie. Hun Attila and Pierce run over to help the doctors hold her down. Zager runs over to a metal tray, picks up a syringe, flicks it then slowly walks back over to the girl while Hun, Attila and Pierce hold her down. Professor Sebastian starts to strap her down to the hospital gernie.

" Now hold still my dear . This wont hurt me one bit. Dr. Zager chuckled sinisterly.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Professor Sebastian's office Jasmine is Tackling her cage from the inside.

Shadow is pacing in front of Jasmine's cage. " Well, well looks like Ms. I'm going to replace Shadow is now out of the way."

Jasmine looks up at Shadow. " Listen to me Shadow I am not replacing you!"

" Sure your not. Tell me then why were you fighting to protect Akira."

" Akira is my trainer now to."

" A trainer can have only one partner Pokémon and Akira is mine!"

" Then why did you attack her!"

" I was protecting my..."

"Im going to stop you right there! Since when is Team Rocket more important than Akira's safety!?"

" Hey my masters..."

" They are not your masters, they are using you to hurt Akira! Listen to me Shadow, do you remember when you were locked in that cage and Akira risked her life to safe you? Or when she kissed you on your blue nose?"

"Shadow starts to think back to those past events. Tears start to fall from Shadow's eyes. I'm sorry Jasmine, I..."

Totodile walks into Sebastian's office. " Shadow your not going soft on us now are you?"

Shadow turns around and growls at Totodile. You ! I trusted you and you betrayed us all then you let them hypnotize us!"

" Oh and it was all to easy. You guys fell for the easiest trick in the book."

"Oh yeah well its not to late for me teach you a lesson!"

Totodile starts to chuckle evilly then starts to evolve.

" No!" Said Shadow and Jasmine.

Totodile evolved into Croconaw. " Now how will you stop me!"

Suddenly a man with purple hair and a lady with red hair opens the door to Sebastians office. Croconaw gets hit with the door and passes out.

Dr. Zager are you in here? Said the woman with the red hair.

" Alright now to free Jasmine. Stand back Jasmine."

Jasmine backs up to the back of the cage. Shadow uses Shadow strike and destroys the cages door then they start to run out of Sebastians office.

The man and the woman with the R on shirts and looked at each other.

" I wonder what that was about?" Said the man with the purple hair.

A talking Meowth walks in with 3 ice cream cones in his paws. I got the ice cream!"

Shadow runs into Meowth. The ice cream flies out of his paws and lands on the man with the purple hair and the woman with the red hairs heads.

Meowth whats wrong with you!?" They both said in anger.

" Sorry about that guys."

Shadow and Jasmine run down the hallway.

" Shadow where is Akira?"

" Follow me quickly, we are going to save her and stop the good doctors before its too late!"

* * *

Back in the lab Akira is fighting back against Team Rocket.

"Let me go!" Akira kicks Professor Sebastian in the chest.

"Hold her down!" Professor Sebastian said in anger.

" leave my brain alone!

" Dr. Zager walks over to Akira then makes her look into his eyes. Akira freezes then stares into Zagers eyes. Pierce , Hun and Attila quickly strap her down to the gernie.

Akira shakes her head. " Untie me now!"

" Shhhh relax Akira it will all be over before you know it. Said Zager.

Zager comes closer to the girl with the syringe, he grabs her arm, but just as he is about to give her the sedative Shadow and Jasmine burst through the lab doors growling at Team Rocket.

Professor Sebastian turns around then smirks. Shadow what a nice surprise."

" Don't give me that crap. I know what you are trying to do to Akira and im going to stop you myself! Shadow growls while showing his fangs.

" Oh really!?"Said Sebastian. Sebastian , Hun, Attila, Pierce, Dr. Zager surround Shadow and Jasmine. " We will be right with you Akira don't go anywhere." Pierce chuckles evilly.

Akira sees Shadow wink at her. The girl looks to her left and sees a metallic tray next to her. Somehow she manages to grab a knife on the tray. She slowly cuts herself free.

In the meantime.

So Shadow how did you break free from our control?" asked Zager.

"It wasn't easy if that's what you mean? Let me ask you a question doctor."

" Yes?"

" Why did you hypnotize me and then Akira?"

" Well its quite simple Shadow. We saw how you were so protective of Akira and we knew you would never let us get that close to her with you protecting her. So we knew when we captured both of you we would have to break your friendship off. After we hypnotized you Akira's will broke down and we were able to hypnotize her. We also had you attack her. Everyone in the room smirks evilly at Shadow.

" You had me attack Akira!" Shadow shouted in rage while tears fall from his eyes.

"Awwww it looks like we broke that mutts heart. Oh well, Now Shadow be a good boy and get back under our control or we will hurt Akira severely." Said Sebastian.

"Never! I'm walking out of here with Akira and you guys wont stop us!"

" Have it your way Shadow." Said Zager while he types in the collars mind control code into his ipad.

Akira finally frees herself, slowly she stands up then jumps onto Zager's back, she covers his eyes then kicks his Ipad from his hands, Zager's Ipad falls to the ground and breaks. Pierce runs up to Akira grabs her then throws her onto the ground next to Shadow.

Shadow and Jasmine see Hun and Attila standing behind them blocking their escape they nod at each other. Shadow uses Shadow strike at Attila and Jasmine uses Extreme Speed on Hun. They both get hit by the attacks then fall to the ground.

Akira , Shadow and Jasmine take off running for their lives.

" Stop them!" Yelled Professor Sebastian, but it was too late they ran to the front entrance of the HQ, Shadow uses shadow strike on the glass and smashes right through it. Akira , Shadow and Jasmine escape into the Dark forest.

" Sir they escaped." Said Attila.

Professor Sebastian his fist off of the gernie Akira was on. They will be brought back he whether they want to or not! Its time for Operation Madam X."

**Thanks for reading everyone. Whew Akira is finally free, but will it last and what is this Operation Madam X. Akira had better becareful the forest can be dangerous at night. Hopefully they will make it through the night without** **any problems. They all could use a good night's rest trust me they will need all their energy! A special thank you to Wolf Princess 203 for help with ideas. I hope everyone enjoys reading this chapter and ill will see you in the next one! Also you will see I wrote Zager and Dr. Zager the reason is when I would write Dr. Zager most of the time it would delete it so I used Zager.**


	9. Chapter 9 The Mysterious Madam X

**Chapter 9 The Mysterious Madam X**

Akira and shadow continue to run through the dark forest when they suddenly hear an eerie howl.

" Shadow what was that!" Akira exclaimed.

" That was Pierce's Houndoom. They know we have escaped and they will hunt us down like animals. Keep running!"

So Akira and Shadow continue to run until they reach the end of the forest. they look around and see they are on a steep hill. They can see Ecruteak City all lit up for the night. Akira suddenly turned around when she heard a helicopter flying near them.

"Shadow they are coming!"

A loud eerie howl was heard again.

" _If I don't do something quick we will be surrounded."_ Shadow thought to himself. " I'm sorry Akira, but I have to do this." Shadow said out loud to Akira.

" What are you talking about? Shadow what are you doing!" The girl exclaimed.

Shadow backs up then Tackles Akira. She tumbles down the steep hill then Shadow and Jasmine ran down the hill after her. They trip then start to tumble down the hill with her. When they got to the bottom of the hill Akira Shadow and Jasmine were groaning in pain, they slowly got up then limped over to the Pokémon center.

* * *

What Akira and Shadow didn't realize was Team Rocket was never following them. It was their tired minds playing tricks on them. Meanwhile back at the Team Rocket HQ Team Rocket had other issues to deal with.

"Professor Sebastian I would like to introduce you to Jessie, James and Meowth." Said Dr. Zager.

" So you three also work for Team Rocket." Professor Sebastian held up a picture of Akira. "This is our target."

"Hey I know that girl"! James exclaimed while pointing at Akira's picture.

" You do!" Professor Sebastian exclaimed.

" Yep." James smiles proudly. I went to get myself some ice cream then I decided to eat it infront Of the main doors.

" So your telling me that you were eating your ice cream at the main doors then Akira ran out those doors while you were Enjoying your ice cream. Is that what happened?" Said Sebastian.

" Yep!" A big grin appeared on James face. Jessie and Meowth punched James.

" Do you realize who you just let escape!?" Said Dr. Zager.

" I do now." James said in a nervous tone.

" We need to make sure we don't have anymore incidents like that, so you both are about to partake in Operation Madam X. Said Zager.

"Hypno if you will."

" Oh no we are not going to be hypnotized by that yellow weasel! Let's go James."

" Right." Jessie and James walk towards the lab doors, Professor Sebastian snaps his fingers. Suddenly Hun, Pierce and Attila step in front of the lab doors.

" Hey move it sister!"

" Now where do you two think you are going?" said Hun.

" We are leaving."

Hun smirked. " Yes you are, but not with your free will."

Pierce grabbed Jessie and Attila grabbed James. Then they turned them around so they would be in Hypnos line of vision. Meowth quickly hid behind a gernie while the Dr's were busy with Jessie and James. Dr. Zager held up a small yellow crystal then placed it onto Hypnos pendulum.

" Ok Hypno focus your hypnotic powers onto these two infront of you."

Hypno swung his pendulum back and forth suddenly a huge yellow beam came from the crystal and hits Jessie and James in the face. The two quickly shut their eyes before the beam hit them.

" Oh no you don't." said Sebastian. He snaped his fingers .Pierce and Attila forced their eyes open and they were immediately hypnotized. Pierce and Attia released them and they stood there with a zombified trance expression on their face. Professor Sebastian walked up to Jessie and James.

" Who do you serve?"

" We serve our masters." Jessie and james said together in a hypnotized voice.

" Now Hypno bring Madam X to us. Said Professor Sebastian.

Hypno nodded then he left with Jessie and James. Dr Zager and Professor Sebastian chucke evilly. " Oh Akira, there is more than one way to skin a fox." Said Professor Sebastian.

* * *

**At the Pokémon Center in Ecruteak City**.

Wecome to the Pokémon center Im...". Nurse Joys gasps when she sees Akira, Shadow and Jasmine suddenly collapse in front of her. " Chansey get a gernie quickly"!

Chansy ran over to Nurse Joy with the gernie. Nurse Joy picks up Akira then sets her on the gernie. "Chansey get another gernie"!

" Chansey". Chansey returns with another gernie then Nurse Joy puts Shadow and Jasmine onto it. Nurse Joy and Chansey quckly wheel the gernies into the Operating Room.

" Chansey get those Pokémon hooked up to an IV.I am going to give her an IV then fix her wrist. Aright lets get started."

A few hours later Akira started to wake up. She saw her wrist was bandaged up and she has wires on her head. Akira starts to panic and her heart monitor starts to jump off the charts. An alarm sounds in Nurse Joys office. Nurse Joy and Chansey quickly run into the room. Nurse joy sees something sticking out of Akira's pocket she looks at it and sees her name. " Akira Akari. Akira you have to calm down".

" No, Team Rocket. Leave my brain alone!" Akira yelled in a panic.

" Chansey, hand me the sedative!"

" No!" Akira starts to get up and struggle against Nurse Joy."

"Chansey hold her down."

Chansey held Akira's arms down while Nurse Joy quickly took the syringe then stuck the needle into her arm, she emptied the syringe then removed the needle.

Akira slowy started to calm down. Her heart rate went back to normal then she finally fell asleep.

Nurse Joy wipes the sweat from her forehead. " Whew... I wonder what that was about? Team Rocket? Hmm... I think ill call Officer Jenny in the morning, maybe she can help this poor girl."

* * *

**Later that night.**

Office Jenny got a strange call to check out an obandoned factory on the outskits of town.

" Officer Jenny speaking, what is your emergency."

" Hello officer Jenny, my name is James."

" How can I help you James?"

" I was out taking a walk and I saw someone breaking into the abandoned factory on the outskits of ecruteak City. Please stop them." James said in a monotone voice.

" Thank you James for the info I." James hung the phone up. Hmm that's strange, well I better hurry down to the factory. This office is a little stuffy." Officer Jenny opens the window in her office alittle bit, she grabs her keys to her office and for her motorcycle. She got onto her motorcycle then raced toward the factory." Who breaks into an abandoned factory at 4 am. Sigh... the things people will do for money."

* * *

**The next morning.**

Akira, Shadow and Jasmine woke up full of energy. Nurse Joy walks into Akiras room to see Shadow and Jasmine siting in Akiras bed.

" Good morning Akira, how are you feeling today?"

" Im doing great, I haven't felt this good in a while."

" That's good to hear." Nurse Joy pet Shadow and Jasmine on their heads. " Your pokemon look happy to see that you are ok to. Oh Akira I need to talk to you."

" Sure, whats on your mind?"

" Last night you started screaming about Team Rocket and how they were going to do something to your brain."

" I had a bad encounter with them and that's how I broke my wrist."

" You should go see Officer Jenny, she will be able to help you."

" Sure ill pay her a visit. Thanks Nurse Joy."

Akira grabed her bag and pokeballs then headed out of the Pokémon center with Shadow and Jasmine following behind her.

Akira went down the street to the police station then walked in, but nobody was around. "Hello... Officer Jenny? Shadow something isn't right."

" I know. I can feel it, lets be careful."

" Akira."

" Yes Jasmine?"

" I found officer Jennys office and the door wasn't locked."

" Good girl Jasmine." Akira pets her head. Akira knocks on Officer Jennys office door then enters." Hello Officer Jen..."

" Akira I smell Team Rocket."

" You smell them? How s that possible boy?"

" When you have been held captive by Team Rocket you never forget that creepy lab smell."

" Wait what, Creepy lab smell?"

" Its that or Sebastians colone".

" Wait then that means he was here!"

" He probably had someone else do it for him." Shadow sniffs Officer Jennys desk and a letter that was on the edge of her desk falls off and lands on the floor. Shadow gasps. " Um Akira that letter has your name on it."

" What!" Akira grabs the letter, opens it then reads it out loud. "Hello Akira, how has my cleaver little fox been hmm? Do you miss us because we miss you. Listen to me carefully Akira ,we will find you and when we do we will get that information about that chapter out of you on way of another. Whether you like it or not. Also I have someone I want you to meet her name is Madam X and she is very excited to meet you.I told her all about you. You better run Akira or we will find you its only a matter of time. Sign Professor Sebastian and Dr. Zager. P.S If you show this letter to Officer Jenny I will make sure the next time we meet will be the last and the same goes for your puppies. Ill be waiting my dear."

Shadow uses Ember on the letter and destroys it. " Hurry lets get out of here is not safe to stay in one location for to long."

" Right everyone to the forest."

Akira, Shadow and Jasmine run toward the forest until they see a Meowth lying in the path. Shadow starts to growl and show his fangs. Meowth wakes up.

" Woah, wait im on your side Akira."

" How do you know my name?"

" Answer her if you want to keep living!. Said Shadow.

" Shadow stop." Akira pulls out a bottle of water from her backpack and gives Meowth a drink. Meowth drinks the whole bottle down.

" Thanks Akira."

" Your welcome, now tell me how do you know my name."

" I told him my dear."

Akira quickly turns around to see Dr. Zager standing behind her. " No How did you find me?"

" Never underestimate Sebastian and I My dear."

"Well what do you want from me?"

" I want you to come quietly Akira also I want to learn all about that last chapter that is held in your mind."

" Ill never help you, your crazy!"

Dr. Zager chuckles evilly." Im not crazy Akira, but I would like you to look into my eyes and listen to my voice." He said in a calm monotone voice.

AKira's blank expression returned to her face. Dr. Zager motioned for her to come to him with his finger. The girl slowly started to walk towards him.

" Akira, Akira snap out of it. It's a trap!"

" Come to me child."

Akira walked up to Dr. Zager, he grabs her chin then looked directly into her hypnotized eyes. " Now my dear I want you to come back to the lab with me and tell me everything about that chapter. Do you understand"?

" Yes Dr.." Akira said in a calm monotone voice.

" That's it!" Shadow charged towards Zager, he leaped into the air then took his right paw and tore the sleeve on Dr. Zagers lab coat. He dropped Akira, she hit the ground ,snapped out of her trance then backed away from him. He grabbed Shadow by his throat then threw him to the ground. Akira gasped. " Now my dear where were we." Suddenly the girl saw Meowth and Jasmine standing in front of her.

Zager pulled out a dart gun. " Escape this Akira."

"Shadow Smokescreen!"

" Not so fast my dear ill get one of you." Zager pulled the trigger on the dart gun and shot Akira in the leg just as the Smokescreen started to cover them.

" Everyone run into the forest!" Akira quickly pulled the dart out of her leg then started to run into the forest with Shadow, Jasmine and Meowth.

" You cant hide from Team Rocket forever Akira. Its only a matter of time before Sebastian and I catch you." Dr. Zager shouted.

Akira, Shadow, Jasmine and Meowth continued to run through the forest trying to escape Dr. Zager. What they didn't realize was Dr. Zager was only pushing the girl further into Team Rockets path. Akira and the Pokémon ran through the forest for about 15 minutes until they came to the top of a steep hill. They looked down the hill then quickly hid behind a bush. Akira saw a old abandoned factory and what looked like security guards patrolling the area until she took a closer look. The girl saw that the security guards were really Hun, Pierce and Attila . Akira quickly thought of a way to get past the guards.

"Shadow I have an idea."

" What's that."

Akira picks up a small rock. " Are you thinking what I'm thinking."

" Hand me one of those rocks, its payback time."

" Akira, Shadow don't you think they will get mad if you hit them with rocks?" said Meowth.

" What is the matter Meowth? You don't work for Team Rocket, do you?" Shadow asked.

" Me ... um...nope." Meowth said nervously.

" You better not be setting us up Meowth."

" I promise I'm not."

" Ok then, well here goes."

Akira threw the first rock. It hit Attila on the shoulder.

" Hey, who hit me with that rock!"

" Attila shhhh if the good doctors catch us off guard we will face a punishment worse then being hit with a small rock straighten up." Said Hun.

" Fine."

Akira and Shadow try to contain their laughter. " Ready rock number two." said Akira.

The second rock hit Hun on the head." Who is throwing rocks." said Hun.

Pierce looks in the direction the rock came from and just waits to see if another rock would be throw. Akira and Shadow continue to laugh.

" Alright one more boy." Akira threw the third rock , but this time the girl didn't hear anything. " Hmm... Ill throw another at that guy and see what happens. Shadow hand me a rock." Akira puts her hand out , but doesn't turn around to see who gave it to her. " Thanks boy."

" Your welcome."

Akira's eyes widened then she turned around and gasped. " Pierce! how did you know I was up here?!"

" I heard you laughing." Pierce smirked evilly then pulled out a syringe. " Now be a good brat and hold still the Dr's are waiting for their patient to arrive."

Akira quickly jumped up, backed up then fell backwards down the steep hill. The girl quickly tumbled down the hill and crashed into Hun and knocked her over. Once Akira saw Hun she tried to get up and run toward the abandoned factory doors, when suddenly Hun grabs her ankle.

" So it was you Akira, you were the one throwing rocks."

Akira whistled for her Pokémon they ran down the hill towards Hun and Attila. Hun let Akira go and she started to limp toward the door. The girl opened the door then went inside. "Whew that was close. I know Shadow and Jasmine will take care of those three easily."

Once the girl was in the building she looked around and saw that the lights were dim. She walked up to a door that had Operating Room written on the doors. She turned around and saw another door that had had a sign next to it saying Professor Sebastian and Dr. Zager's office. " Ok now we need to leave. Akira took one step forward then she suddenly fell to the ground. The dart that Dr. Zager hit her with earlier had finally kicked in." Oh my head it feels so numb." The girl groaned.

Akira grabs the wall behind her then somehow found the energy to get back on her feet. Akira was breathing heavily.

Suddenly Akira heard someone clear their throat. She looked up and saw Professor Sebastian looking down at her smirking evilly. The girls legs gave out from under her, bur Professor Sebastian grabbed her right before she fell to the hard cold floor.

" Sleep Akira sleep." said Sebastian.

Akira tried to punch him , but she couldn't find the strength to do it. " You... will never... get away with... this Professor." Akira continues to breath heavily.

" Now, now my sleepy little fox. You have doctors here that will help you recover." Professor Sebastian chuckled evilly. Akira stop fighting the tranquilizer and sleep."

" No... never." Akira is struggling to stay awake.

" I'm just concerned for your well being."

" That's right my dear."

" Dr. Zager I'm glad that you are here. Did you have any trouble finding the girl?"

" No, but her mutt attacked me." Dr. Zager shows Professor Sebastian his lab coat sleeve.

" Hmm it looks like our patient is having trouble sleeping."

" That's alright I know how we can help her get some rest." Zager pulls out a syringe from his lab coat pocket. It is full of green tranquilizer.

" Stay away... from... me."

Professor Sebastian grabs the girls chin then makes her look into his eyes while Dr. Zager injects the tranquilizer into her arm.

Akira's vision is blurry. " I cant... fight." Akira passes out in Sebastian's arms.

* * *

**Later in Professor Sebastian and office.**

Akira wakes up two hours later tied to a chair in their office. Akira groans." My head. Where am I?" The girl hears two hand claps and the lights turn on. Akira looks around and sees that she is in the good doctors office, but they are no where to be found. She looks in front of her and she sees a lady siting at Sebastian's desk wearing a brown cloak.

" Well, well if it isn't Akira Akari." said the mysterious woman.

" Who are you and what do you want with me?"

" My name is madam X and I..."

"let me guess you work for those mad doctors."

" That's right. I was given the honor to pick your brain before the doctors performed the actual surgery."

" Ill never tell you guys anything!" Akira said in anger.

" That's ok I'm sure Shadow will make a good addition to their Pokémon army.

Akira was so angry that she tried to jump over Sebastian's desk to get Madam X, but she saw that she was tied down tightly in the chair she was sitting in. " Let me go!" The girl yelled in anger.

" Temper Akira."

" Leave me alone." Akira continues to struggle in the chair.

" Alright my dear we will do this the hard way." Madam X snapped her fingers and a hypno appeared. Akira if you tell me about that chapter the good doctors wont perform brain surgery on you."

Akira turns her head.

" I'm trying to help you whether you believe it or not."

" Why do they want to know so badly its nothing special." Akira looks down.

Madam X pulls her chair up to the girl then lifts her head up with her fingers. " Akira look at me."

The girl looks directly into Madam X's eyes. " Listen to me. Think about yourself for a moment. If these Dr's operate on your brain you could be left with some kind of brain damage. These guys will not show you mercy even if you are a girl. Honey don't make that choice, so what will it be?" Madam X pats the girl on the shoulder.

" I don't know what to do. My mind keeps saying that this is a trap and that you may be lying to me."

" Let me help you relax."

" I cant! What don't you understand!" Akira exclaimed with a shout.

Akira shhhh".

Akira turns her head. " Akira look at me." Madam X makes Akira look into her eyes again.

" Whats wrong with your eyes? You look like you have been hypnotized and your face looks very familiar, have we met before?"

" No sweetie." Madam X snaps her fingers, walks behind Akira then massages her shoulders. " Relax Akira."

Hypno walks infront of Akira, waves his pendulum and a yellow light hits her face. Akira quickly shuts her eyes.

" No Akira look into the light, im trying to help you... remember." Madam x said then smirked evilly.

" No... I."

Suddeny Sebastian and Zager walk into their office wearing anti hypnotic sunglasses. They see Akira struggling then walk over to her.

" Akira stop struggling!" said in an irritated tone.

"If you don't open your eyes by the time I count to three I will personaly take you into my lab and operate on your brain myself and I wont be gentle. one... two...two in a half..."

"Ok you win ill open my eyes." Akira shouted.

" That's a good little fox. Now..."' Said Sebastian.

Akira quickly puts her head down.

" No, no, no my dear, you must obey us." Said . Zager forces the girl to look into the hypnotic light. Five seconds later she was fully hypnotized and under Professor Sebastian and Dr. Zagers control.

" Excellent!" Professor Sebastian exclaimed, he sits down in front of the Akira while pulls a chair up next to Akira, starts his Ipad ,then pulls out an audio recorder to record the conversation.

"Akira can you hear me?" Said Sebastian.

" Yes Master, I hear and I obey." Akira said in a monotone voice.

Professor Sebastian smirks evilly. " Very good Akira. Now tell me everything you know about that last chapter from your book."

" The last chapter explains how someone can use the trainers and pokemons ability for evil purposes."

" Go on." Said Professor Sebastian.

" There is a hypnotic device that you can create that lets you send out a hypnotic signal. The signal wil Hypnotize or re program the Pokemons brain to listen to any command the creator or creators give."

" Can they break free from our control?" Said .

" Yes, but only if you blow up the machine."

" So how do we start this project?" Said Professor Sebastian.

" You need three gems. One of thunder, fire and water. The pokemon that have these stones are Raikou, Entei and Suicune. Once you gather these gems and buid the machine, you can control the Pokémon in the Jhoto Region."

" How do we build the machine?" Said Dr. Zager.

"Im sorry masters. I don't know."

Its alright, now we can procede."

" I can tell you one more thing."

"Go on."

" You need Shadow and I to be with you or it wont work."

" What do you mean?" Said Sebastian.

" The power comes from our ability and if we don't stay close to the machine it wont work. That's what the chapter was about."

Professor Sebastian snapped his fingers. Akira snapped out of her trance with no memory of telling the good Dr.s about the chapter.

" Wha... What happened." The next thing Akira heard was and Professor Sebastian chuckling evilly. " Why are you guys laughing like that?"

" We know all about that last chapter my little fox."

"Now the fun will begin my dear. Said Zager.

" You guys are just trying to scare me. You both know I would never tell you anything about that last chapter." Akira said nervously.

" Oh, but you did." Dr. Zager replays the entire conversation to Akira.

" No!"

" Yes Akira." Said Sebastian.

"Just let me leave you have your information."

"We cant. We need you and your precious puppy for our... Professor Sebastian and smirk evilly at each other. Evil plan."

Akira's eyes widened then started to struggle against the ropes holding her to the chair.

" Just wait Akira your puppy will be our new guard dog . Said Zager.

The girl suddenly looked up at the Dr's then her eyes turned light purple then she started to transform again. A black furry cloak appeared on her, she grew claws, fangs,black paws and silver bands around her black paws she also grew a black tail. Akira uses her claws and new strength to break free from the chair. Sebastian and Zager quickly stood up and jump out of the way when Akira charged toward them and tried to bite them. Akira turns around then charges toward the Dr's again,but this time she crashed through Professor Sebastians door. She turned her head towards them, howled then took off running down the hallway.

Professor Sebastian got on his radio and contacted Hun ,Pierce and Attila. Everyone Akira has transformed again. She is angry and dangerous I need you guys to sedate her as quickly as possible."

" Understood." Said Pierce.

Pierce, Hun and Attila grab their tranquilizer dart guns and head out to find Akira. The girl saw a Team Rocket grunt walking down the hallway. She charged towards him at full speed, but as she got closer she learned that it was Pierce. She used her break pads on her feet to stop.

Akira or mutt.

Pierce get out of my way or ill smash you into that wall!" The girl said in rage.

Oh I don't think that will happen girl." Pierce smirked.

" Why!"

An electric net is thrown onto Akira from above. The net shocks the girl, she tries to break free from the net as fast as she could.

Go ahead brat struggle as much as you want you wont bresk free from that... net."

Akira ripped the net off then threw it towards dodged the net. " Everyone fire the sedative she is weak enough from the electric net!"

Akira saw an open hallway she ran down that hallway dodging all the darts except for 3. She didn't feel the darts effect immediately because of how upset she was. The girl ran to a door and thought she could charge through the door and hide somewhere until she regaind her strength, but just as she walked up to the door she transformed back to normal then strated to breath heavily s the darts started to take effect. The girl felt a tap on her shoulder, she trned her head and saw Pierce behind her he opened the door then pushed her into the room and locked the door with a key. Akira tried to stand up , but fell to the floor again. She crawled over to the door, grabs the door knob and somehow lifts herself up to her feet. The girl looks around to see that she is in another creepy lab. She sees cabinets full of glowing liquids in beakers, syringes on the counter, a tray with scalpel and some other scary tools. The room has dim green lights on inside to give that creepy effect. Out of nowhere the girl hears someone clear their throat. she quickly turns her head to the left and sees a bright white light shining onto a metal table with restaints on it. she also saw the Professor Sebastian and standing next to it wearing surgical masks ad surgical gloves.

" Akira you look sleeply over to me and let me ease your struggling with this sedative.

" Akira continues to breath heavily. " Never!"

Professor Sebastian smirks evilly behind his mask then they pat the metal table.

" Stay away... from...me!" Akira shouts then falls to her knees. She looks up and shees te doctors slowly walking towards her while motioning for her to come over to them with their fingers. The girl stuggles to lift herself up by holding onto the doorknob ,but just as the doctors were about to reach her she manages to lift herself to her feet then grabs the wall and slowly walks toward the other side of the room.

" Akira its useless to fight the darts. You belong to us now there is no escape and you know we are right about that so stop resisting and sleep." Said Professor Sebastian.

Akira reaches the other side of the room and sees that she is cornered, she turns arund then accidently backs up into the wall . Her vision is blurry and she feels like she will pass out at any second. Her legs suddenly give out and she falls to her knees.

" Stay away from me Shadow help!"

Professor Sebastian reaches down and picks the girl up by her hoodie she tries to punch him , but Zager grabs her arms then holds them behind her back. Professor Sebastian backs up then walks over to a cabinet, opens it up, pulls out a dart gun loads it with a dart then walks over to Akira then stops a few feet away.

" So my pretty little fox I guess we haven't broken you will yet."

" You will never break my will I have Shadow and Jasmine, they wont give up on me and ill never give up on them!"

Dr,Zager chuckles evilly. " That's cute my dear, but we have way to make you cooperate with us."

" Oh ... really like..what."

We have Shadows parents and they will be joining our army." said Zager.

Shadows.. parents!?"

" Release them immediately or ill."Akira was cut off by Sebastian.

Sebastian holds the dart gun up to Akira. " Or you will fall into a nice peaceful sleep."

Akira's eyes try to turn light purple, but faded in a few seconds. Professor Sebastian saw that then he shot Akira In the arm with the dart. Akira's eye were just about to close when Professor Sebastian grabed her chin.

" Before you pass out I want to thank you for all that knowledge from your brain.I cant wait to see what else we can find out from your brainwaves. Maybe we can do something with your transformation. Take her to the table its time to start this mission. Akira passes out.

" That's right Akira sleep when you wake up the fun will begin." said Zager then he and Professor Sebastian chuckled evilly.

* * *

**Hi everyone. Sorry it took so long to update. I have so busy with school. I finally had time to finish ch 9 I hope everyone enjoys reading this ch. If anyone has ideas for ch 10 please let me know. Also for while I was typing his name then saving it his name would keep erasing it till I just put Zager. Sorry about that Ill try to fix it for you guys. Thanks for your patients see you in the next chapter! A special thank you to Raven girl321 for all her help:) Check out her Pokémon stories!**


End file.
